Adventures Through Time
by Glitterworm
Summary: A greater demon sends Alec, Isabelle, Simon , Jace and Clary back in time to the 1800's. More specifically it sends them to The Infernal Devices story. They will have to fight for their lives as they will be confronted with their ancestors, a sparkly Magnus and a rage filled Demon. As well as Mortmain and him inventions
1. Alec

Hey! Welcome and thank you for reading. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer ; I own nothing, and all the characters and concepts belong to Cassandra Clare.

A soft ringtone bounced around the apartment, effectively waking up the Shadowhunter that had been previously curled up next to the Warlock. Alec opened his yes and reached for his phone, simultaneously getting off the bed and crossing towards the restroom so as to not disturb his sleeping lover. His sisters name flashed across the phone as a call ended and another one immediately came in , he stifled a yawn and answered the phone. It didn't take long for Isabelle to explain the situation to Alec. Apparently there was a dangerous demon on the loose and the New York Institute had been alerted by some distraught Downworlders. By the time Izzy had told him were they would be meeting, Alec was completely awake, his adrenaline already starting to surge at the idea of going on a hunt. He washed his face and his teeth, pulling his shirt over his head before opening the door and crossing over to the walk in closet. As he reached the closet and started to dig around for his gear he heard a low whistle behind him before Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and softly kissed his naked shoulder. Alec smiled and turned around, letting out a laugh at the look on Magnus's face. He looked very much like a 5 year old who had been woken up too early, his eyes barely opened, his hair tousled and his mouth forming the most adorable little pout. They stood there for a second, each appreciating the others warmth, until Alec remembered that he was supposed to be meeting his siblings soon, He quickly leaned in and gave a peck to Magnus's pout before turning back around and pulling his wear out.

"You know love, I have a bad feeling about today." Magnus voice was lower than usual and filled with sleepiness, but his eyes had cleared and as Alec looked at him, he could tell he was being serious.

"If I remember correctly, you have a bad feeling about any day that begins before 7, especially if there is no coffee involved." Alec managed to get his gear on without any further complications and went to sit next to Magnus on their bed. The warlock reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together.

"Today is different. I had a bad dream last night, about you leaving. "His voice grew weaker and his eyes filled with what appeared to be tears."It just felt so real, Alexander. Almost as if it were a memory and not a dream. Perhaps it is a warning that today might be more trouble than you expect."

Alec threw his arm over Magnus shoulders and pulled him close. He stared at the warlock, wondering once again how he had managed to get such a wonderful man as his boyfriend, before leaning in and truly kissing him this time.

"I will never leave you. Besides if your right and the demon is more dangerous than anticipated I have to be there to protect the others. Besides the indestructible vampire is coming along, so if there is any serious I'll just throw him in front of us." A small laugh escaped Magnus lips and his eyes gained their usual playfulness as he got up and pulled Alec with him. They walked towards the kitchen, Magnus snapping his fingers as a plate filled with eggs and bacon as well as a cup of coffee appeared on the table.

"Magnus your not suppose to do that. It is ethically inco-" Alec was interrupted as Magnus kissed him softly.

"Just eat. I'll feel better knowing your not fighting some great evil with an empty stomach. "

Alec relented and sat down, pulling Magnus onto his lap and stuffing himself with the food magnus had just taken from someone. If he was being truthful he didn't want to go on the mission either, especially considering it was barely 3 in the morning. Yet it wasn't the fact that he was going to fight evil or that it was extremely early that bother him, it was leaving Magnus. Lately their lives had been perfect, both of them finally secure of the others love with no more secrets between them. And the possibility of never seeing Magnus again horrified Alec more than death. He finished his breakfast and bridal carried Magnus to the living room, gently lowering him on the couch, his hand coming up to cup his check.

"I'll be back before you know it. I love you Magnus Bane." Once again Magnus eyes sparkled but he simply smiled and leaned in to Alecs touch, kissing his hand and leaving his lips there.

"I love you to Alexander. Go save the world. "

They shared one more intimate look before Alec stood up and walked towards the door, where he paused to retrieve his weapons as well as his stele and witchlight. He turned one last time to look at Magnus draped over the couch, his lips pulling into a smile as he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Everyone was waiting outside the abandoned warehouse as Alec approached. Jace was crouched in the shadows his posture ready for attack and his attention directed at Clary who was close by with her hair bellowing out behind her as if they were flames. Isabelle was dangling her feet of a tree, her whip extended and her eyes searching the windows of the warehouse for any movement. Simon was leaning against the walls of the warehouse. They all turned to look at Alec as he reached them and without having to say anything they started to inch closer towards the doors of the building, Alec had his bow drawn, his runes freshly engraved in his skin giving him clear eyesight, balance and accuracy. He was the first to walk through the door, quickly jumping up to a rafter that was hanging from the roof so as to have a better view of the room. The others followed in, all of them dispersing around the building as they searched for the demon. Without notice Isabelle lashed her whip, connecting it to the back of a normal looking man. Except that as the whip touched his back he turned around and extended his arm, sending a blast of demonic energy strong enough to send Isabelle against the wall. Simon was by her side in a second, his body shielding her from the second blast the demon threw at them. The power was sent back to the demon by the vampire's mark, and as he saw his opening Alec let an arrow fly. It struck the demon in the chest, just as Jace jumped down onto the demon and Clary rushed towards him with a seraph blade blazing in her hand. That's when the demon threw back his head and laughed, He grew in size and simply shook Jace off of him before turning to shadows and slipping to another area of the room.

"Shadowhunters are such savages. " His voice was quiet but easily heard and there was a raspy sound behind it. " It would be too easy to kill you, but where would be the fun in that. " He opened his mouth to speak again but Alec had already let another arrow fly. The demon vaporized and reapered behind Alec pusing him of the rafter, Alec landing on his knees with the

next arrow perched and his aim towards were the demon had been. The demon reapered next to Clary, his hand transforming into a knife as he stabbed her in the back. She cried out but whirled around fast enough to cut him with her seraph blade. The demon disappeared before anyone else could get to him before falling down right on top of Jace. But Jace jumped to the side right on time and he dropped to the ground extending his leg out and kicking the demons feet out from under him. Before he hit the ground he was gone, coming next to Isabelle and Simon , his hand reaching for Izzy but interjected by the vampire who threw him back and away from them. Finally the demon appeared further away from them, with various cuts on him now.

"You are strong, but you are no match for a Greater Demon ." The shadowhunter and vampire visibly grew rigid as realization dawned on them, but they stood their ground."You see, I usually am much stronger, yet I have been imprisoned for many years. The only way for me to regain my strength is to go back and claim what is rightfully mine. But for a spell that strong I would need to have the energy of the angels, which as you can see, I now have."

Suddenly the demon let out a horrible sound, a sound so strong and painful that it drew the shadowhunters to their knees. Black smoke came from the demon and wrapped around all of them, even Simon, and a putrid smell filled their noses. The demon started to chant and before long the ground fell away and they all went flying.

Alec opened his eyes and groaned as he felt something sharp poking him in the ribs. He sat up and immediately regretted it as his blood rushed. He looked down and saw an arrow penetrating his abdomen. He winced before he pulled it out and looked around. The street they had landed on was dark, and there was an awful smell coming from everywhere. He finally spotted the rest of his gang lying around on the floor all of them with some new cuts or bruises. Jace sat up as soon as Alec approached him and they shared a look before moving on to the girls. Clary still had the cut on her back and blood was steadily flowing out, so Jace drew her shirt down and drew and iratze on her, effectively waking her up. Alec took Isabelle i his arms and noted that she had a nasty cut across her cheek, and he drew his stele and put an iratze on her arm, also waking her up. Simon walked towards them and helped Isabelle stand up.

"What the hell just happened ?" Isabelle asked.

"I have no idea, but damn that hurt. " Clary mumbled as Jace helped her stand up.

"Guys, I don't think we are in New York anymore . " Simon said tentatively, as he grabbed his arms around Alec's sister. They all looked around, the stores coming into better view and the sound of horses becoming clearer.

"Shit." Jace said, and Alec couldn't agree more.


	2. Clary

**Helllllloooooooooo! so chaoter 2 is super small and I apologize for that but I hope you still like it. As always you are welcome to leave reviews, good and bad. See ya !**

Clary's point of view

They were all silent for a moment, the enormity of their peril finally sinking in. They had no idea where they were or how to go back. Clary's back still hurt and she trembled slightly as Jace held her, leaning into him and finding some relief in his familiar smell. Alec took charge and started to lead them towards a busier street, music and brawls coming out of bars as they walked. If only Clary had her notebook with her. The sun was just starting to rise and it painted a beautiful picture. The buildings were built different from New York, they seemed to be all bricks and windows the light of the rising sun reflecting off the windowsills. After being there for a while she even got used to the smell that must be coming of the horse poop piled along the street, and new smells started to fill her nostrils, the smoke from the factories, a pleasant homey smell drifting out from an open window. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when everyone else stopped walking and ended up bumping into Alec who had his neck craned up. Taking a step back Clary looked up. There in the middle of the city was a huge clock dominating the sky. They were in London.

"So now we know where we are." Isabelle said, a look of slight frustration on her face, "We just don't know what year we are in."

Simon grabbed her hands and pulled her close, letting her rest her shoulder against his chest as they all stared at Big Ben(name of the clock ). They were still lost, but for a moment it didn't matter quite as much as they all stood together watching the sun bring color to an already beautiful city. Alec was the first to snap out of it, turning down a side road and walking briskly, almost as if he had somewhere urgent to be. The rest of the team scrambled to keep up with Alec, a quick look shared between them , expressing the sympathy they all felt for Alec. Magnus wasn't there. Therefor Alec would be miserable.

"So, are we going anywhere in particular ?" Jace asked Alec his voice soft, immediately the tension in Alec's shoulders eased and he turned to look at the group without stopping.

"We are going to the London Institute to seek shelter and their cooperation in stopping the Greater Demon."

" What are we going to tell them ?" Clary asked her mind running through the possibilities in which this could end in disaster.

"Leave that to me. Now let's go. " The rest of the walk was uneventful, the Institute located within the hour. Clary looked up at the glimmering building, wondering if it was as grant on the inside as it was on the outside. Her eyes traveled down to her group and focused on Simon.

"I don't think this is a good idea." As everyone turned to her with identical questioning gazes she rushed to explain. " I mean based on the form of transportation, music and what little we have seen of clothing, we would all be very inappropriately dressed. And let's not forget that they will think Simon is a threat. What if instead of helping us they attack us or imprison us or something even worse ? "

They all seemed to be contemplating their options, moving closer to the shadows in case anyone from the institute decided to gaze out a window and spotted them. After they all thought about it and discussed their best option, they came to an arrangement. Alec, being the most presentable and less likely to insult someone, would be the first to knock on the door, and explain their situation to the London shadowhunters with the exception of time travel. Clary, Izzy and Jace would flank Simon while they waited for Alec to determine if the shadowhunters could be trusted. If they thought it was too much of a risk, they would leave without any preamble. They all took their positions, weapons placed in easily reached places and Alec stepped forward, walking slowly to the imposing door. His hand hovered over the wood, a bit of doubt sipping into his composure, but he pushed it aside and let his fist fall against the door.


	3. Will

The constant pounding at the door drew Will away from his dream, his eyes opening slowly as his muscles screamed out in discomfort. He had fallen asleep by the main door in a relatively comfortable armchair, he could only remember going out and walking along the streets, hopping from pub to pb before coming back to the institute. He stretched and got up, curiosity building as he noticed that it was barely 6 in the morning and that the person behind the door sounded very desperate. Just as he reached the door the person outside must have finally noticed the doorbell and the shrill sound made Will cringe. Will put on his signature smirk before throwing the door open, and then he stared in shock at the person behind the door. He must still be dreaming for the person in front of him was actually Will himself, same brilliant blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, tousled hair, and identical height. They both stood there, Will's reflection blushing and shuffling around, making his discomfort clear.

" What did I consume last night ?" Will wondered aloud and was rewarded with a frown from his reflection, "Of course you wouldn't know, your simply a fathom of my imagination."

Just as Will said this Sophie rushed out from the servants wing, a night robe wrapped around her and her hair softly bouncing in the air as she newared Will.

" That's a first, never before have I dreamed of you." Will mused out loud bringing Sophie to a stop her face pulling up to form a scowl. She turned from him, ready to greet their guest when she noticed who it was. A gasp escaped her mouth before she stepped back, as if afraid the reflection would reach out and touch her. Before Will could once again question the logic behind this particular dream Charlotte marched in to the room, followed by a very disgruntled looking Henry who was playing with a match as he walked .

"Where are your manners, both of you ." Charlotte chastised them putting one hand on her waist, the perfect picture of a disappointed mother. She moved closer to the door an easy smile across her lips, but she froze as soon as she neared the door and saw Will's reflection. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Tessa walked gingerly into the room, her eyes shining behind her eyelashes. Will stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty, the way her hair floated around her head and her hand grasped her clockwork angel. They were all quiet everyone looking at Will's reflection except Will, who was still looking at Tessa. It was while he looked at her and as Charlotte was starting to speak that Henry caught fire. Their response was immediate, Tessa and Charlotte jumped forward and tried to pat down the fire, while Sophie picked up a flower base and threw its contents at Henry, Will was busy laughing and his reflection look mortified as he watched the spectacle. Suddenly Jem ran into the room, his cane split in two a seraph blade extending from one end, in complete shadowhunter mode. Will couldn't help laughing harder and decided that this was the most bizarre dream he had ever had, perhaps even the most creative. His reflection seemed to agree on the bizarre part as it started to slowly edge away from the door, his eyes locked on Jem who still had his blade drawn.

"Enough !" Charlotte rarely raised her voice but when she did, people listened. Everyone stopped talking and they all turned once again to Will's reflection, who was halfway out of view at this point.

"I cannot express how completely mortified I am at our behavior, and I beg for your understanding. We were not expecting anyone at this late, or rather early time of day, and therefore we were noticeably unprepared. However if you would like to come in, we would be pleased to host you. "

Charlotte gave Will's reflection a smile, but Will could tell that underneath the pleasantries Charlotte was worried. The clave already looked down on her leadership, a negative scandal involving her treatment of shadowhunter guest could cause her serious harm. This thought made Will sober up some and he stood straight, making his eyes cold as he looked at his reflection.

" I'm sorry for coming by without letting you know in advance. Yet there is no other place for us to go at the moment so I am requesting shelter as well as food for me and the rest of my group. " The voice from the shadowhunter finally snapped Will out of his imagination and he realized for the first time that night that this was not a dream and that the shadowhunter in front of him was in fact not his reflection.

"You said that the remainder of your team would also be needing shelter, are they nearby ?" Jem had finally returned his split cane into a whole one and he leaned casually against it as his eyes bore into the man at the door.

"Before that, you need to guarantee that all of my companions will be respected, and safe while we stay at the institute." Charlotte immediately agreed to this and from the shadows 3 no 4 figures took shape. A tiny shadowhunter with wild red hair, a golden boy next to her and a stunning black hair shadowhunter, behind them was a skinny boy, his hair falling across his head. It was obvious from their positions that they were trying to protect the middle boy, something that bewildered Will especially since the women were scantily dressed. Will's look a like stepped forward again and the golden boy stepped up next to him.

"We are from the New York Institute. My name is Alexander Lightwood and this are my siblings Jace and Issabel. They are Clary Fray and Simon Lewis. " As he said this the two women and the boy stepped forward, and Will finally realized that Simon was a vampire.


	4. Author's note

**Hey! So I'm sorry that it's been a while...You don't have to read this, it's just some basic information on the story. So first off this will be primarily a Malec story, with some of the other characters thrown in to make it more interesting. I'm thinking about making the New York gang be in the past for a year which means that it will be a long journey :). There will be some angst but I'll try to always leave off on a good note. The relationship of Magnus and Alec will basically be starting over bu this time Alec will be the one to initiate the relationship and he will be slightly more confident. I'm open to any suggestions, questions and or criticism, so feel free to comment. And to those who ever feel like talking to someone about Malec or Shadowhunter stuff, I'm always available. Tons of love ! I will upload the next chapter tomorrow and will be uploading a new chapter every day . **


	5. Alec l

The inside of the institute was actually even prettier than the outside, even the furniture looked fancier. The London Shadowhunters had been surprised by Simon, but the head of the institute, a small slender woman, had invited them inside non the least and had promised safety for all. Everyone except for a girl with a scar across her cheek, who introduced herself as Sophie, had rushed to get changed while Alec's group was lead to the dining room. They were seated and reassured that they would soon be joined by the London Shadowhunters. Alec was at the head of the table, Jace on his right and Isabell on his left, Clary and Simon on either side of his siblings. None of them knew what to say, especially since they didn't want to be overheard , but eventually the Vampire couldn't hold it anymore and he blurted out his thoughts.

"This is so cool ! We are actually in the past." His smile was radiant as he looked at all of them. Alec rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at the main door. The rest started to comment too, from variations of excitement to worry to simple confusion. Alec let his mind wonder, and immediately the vision of 2 cat eyes filled his head. It was bizarre since he had just seen him that morning, yet Alec already missed Magnus. The idea that they might be stuck in the past was eating Alec alive, to think that he would lose the most important person in his life was unbearable. And try as he might he could not forget the words that Magnus had spoken that morning, about him leaving and it feeling more like a memory rather than a dream. The demon had obviously been responsible for bringing them to the past, which meant that it would also have the ability to send them back. It had to have that power. Because if it didn't, if Alec had truly lost Magnus, well then there was nothing more to life. Alec looked up as he heard soft footsteps approaching the room. He quickly tapped the table to get everyone else to stop talking and he watched as a slim girl with soft brown hair and bright grey eyes walked into the room. She seemed surprised to be the first one back and she looked back towards the door as if wishing she could go out and come back later, but she shook her head and walked towards the nearest chair, taking a seat and offering them a shy smile. Clary was the first to smile back and she turned her body so as to be facing her.

"I am terribly sorry for asking, but are you and your friend not uncomfortable ?' The girl asked looking from Clary to Isabell and after a moment where the New Yorkers were utterly confused they realized that she meant their clothing. The girls were still wearing their gear, the materiel hugging their bodies as opposed to the long puffy dress the other girl was wearing. Isabell burst out laughing, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"By the angel, you should see what we normally wear, it would probably give you a heart attack. "Isabell was still laughing as Alec kicked her under the table.

"What my sister is trying to say is that they had no time to properly dress and they apologize for any trouble that might cause."

The girl blushed and murmured something along the lines of it being perfectly understandable, but she kept her head down and didn't look up until the silver guy walked in. Alec stiffened as he walked towards them but there was such gentleness in his face and in the way he held himself that Alec immediately relaxed. He seemed frail and he only offered them a smile as he sat down next to the girl, giving her a look full of love.

"Forgive me for my hasty entrance earlier today, when I heard all the commotion I feared the ladies might be in danger. " His voice was soft and musical and it held the same gentleness that its owner did. It was obvious that he was joking but the girl laughed and pushed him softly. Before anything else could be said the boy who greeted Alec walked in. He looked glum and the only thing emanating from him was hostility, he looked at silver and the girl and sat on the opposite side of the boy. He seemed to look at them for a second longer before he turned to Alec.

" It is obvious that you don't have manners since you dared to awake us at such an ungodly time. "

"Will." The black haired shadowhunter, Will, turned and shut his mouth after meeting Silver eyes.

"Well obviously it must be in the air since I haven't even heard a proper introduction from you ." Jace said, a taunting tone in his voice and a wicked grin across his face. Alec looked at him for a second longer trying to show his disapproval but Jace remained looking stubbornly at WIll. WIll looked at him and laughed, tossing his head back and grabbing the table as if he needed the extra support.

"Feisty aren't you. " He winked at Jace as he said this but it only made Jace's grin widened. "My name is William Herondale, blonde." That wiped the smile off of Jace's face and they all looked at Will as if he had grown another head.

"Your a Herondale ? " Isabell asked, her eyes full of disbelief and what appeared to be the beginning of a mischievous delight.

"Isn't that what I said ?" Will looked slightly uncomfterble and he looked to his fellow companions as if seeking reinforcement but they seemed as bewildered as he did. Isabell turned to look at Clary and they burst out laughing at the same time. Will sent them a reproachful look but he was interrupted by the entrance of the remaining Shadowhunters, a small woman and a taller if slightly absent men by her said. The woman sat at the head of the table as the man sat to her side. She regarded her guest and waved at Sophie who had been standing by a smaller door with a plate filled with cups. Sophie gave a cup to everyone and Alec took one sip of it before realising that it wasn't coffee. He made a face and put the cup down, looking up to meet everyone's eyes.

" Your arrival has been quite surprising and needless to say we were rather unprepared for visitors, although most of that can be accounted by the late hour. We will be pleased to have guest reside with us," she paused and seemed to sit straither " however your sudden appearance, your clothing and even your name has caused me to develop some suspicion towards you. Based on that I will have to ask you to explain yourselves." She sent a challenging look at Alec, who was obviously being identified as the leader of their group, almost as if she expected to be mocked for asking for more information.

"Of course, I can understand how we might come as quite a shock. As I had mentioned earlier, my name is Alexander Lightwood and we are from the New York Institute. Our family has been residing in that institute for quite a while now, mostly me and my siblings since my parents are often away on clave business. We had received news that a Demon was spotted. We prepared for battle, which might explain our attire, and we headed out. However upon arriving we realized that the demon that was spotted was in fact a Greater Demon. During the fight he used demonic magic and he somewhat drained us of our angelic power and he teleported us. Next thing we know we are stranded in a place that is obviously not our home. "

Alec finished his explanation, the other shadowhunters looking curious but tentative to say anything.

"If afraid that doesn't explain everything." The woman said looking curiously at Alec.

"You can ask me anything." Alec answered with the same tone the woman had used.

"You might be from New York yet I doubt even Americans dress as you do, or am I mistaken Tessa ?" At this she turned to the brunette who shook her head.

"No, not everyone dresses as we do. It's all my sisters fault, you see she designs clothing that makes fighting easier. The clothes we are wearing were designed and produced by her in an attempt to provide more mobility while fighting."

"Do you mean that the woman fight as well ?"

"Yes, they are as strong and brave as any of the man . Besides they, like any of us, are shadowhunters and they have every right to help protect mundanes." The woman and the girl named Tessa blushed and the man looked at Alec as if he were crazy.

"What about your family name then? We are familiar with the Lightwood family, and they are to the best of our knowledge the last with that last name. "

"My parents committed acts that went against the Clave and they were punished for it. Ever since our family has denied our existence. "

"Then the last thing I am concerned about is the vampire. " Before Alec could react, Isabell had shot to her feet.

"This vampire as you called him has a name, he is not to blame for his circumstances. Downworlders are as worthy as any of you, and I would advise that you speak more carefully next time you want to address one of us. We have been to hell and back, literally, and we have earned the right to be respected. All of us. " Alec stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into her chair.

"We meet Simon when he was still a mundane and after some unfortunate events he got turned. He is a dear friend to all of us, and he has proved on more than one occasion that he can be trusted. "

"In truth I only meant to ask what he would be consuming while he stays at the Institute, I meant no offense." She looked at Simon and Isabell as she said this.

The New Yorkers hadn't thought of that, and if anything were to happen any of them would have offered their blood to Simon, but that didn't seem like something they should say in front of others.

"We will need to contact a Warlock and arrange something. " At the mention of a warlock Alec winced, his head once again filled with images of Magnus.

"My name is Charlotte Branwell, this is my husband Henry Branwell. This gentleman is William Herondale, the other one is James Carstairs and the lady is Theresa Gray. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sophie walked in once again, her arms filled with plates. She sat down some sort of soup in front of Alec, who said a small thank you before picking up his spoon. The soup was amazing and he concentrated on eating, trying in vain to get a glittery smile out of his head.


	6. Alec ll

**Hello lovelies ! So the real excitement begins now. I think I should clarify a couple of things since it might confuse some of my readers. This story takes place after The Mortal Instruments is done, meaning that they already defeated Sebastian. Some things are different, such as Simon having the mark of Cain and being a vampire as well as some other things that will come up later. Also I watched the series and I loved it so there will be references here and some characters will act like they did in the tv series (a.k.a. Isabelle and maybe Simon). I also watched the movie and I loved Jace in it, especially since the actor that played him looked exactly like the Jace I had imagined. Any way Raphael and Ragnor will also be a part of this story, because I just love them too much, and yes I know that Raphael is not born until 1937, but I want him to be a part of this story. Any reviews would be appreciated and I will love to talk to any of you if you ever need a complete stranger to vent. Lots of love ! **

Alec's point of view

As they finished their meal Charlotte begin to plan their course of action. She left for a while and only came back once all the plates had been cleared.

"The Demon that has come here will likely be a threat to all shadowhunters. We need to inform any nearby households of its presence and I will send a letter to the Clave. Research will also be necessary since the identity of the demon is not clear. Food will have to be provided for Simon, and someone will have to take you to do some shopping if you want to fit in. We will have four people stay at the Institute to do research in the library, three will go to a warlock to seek blood and perhaps even advice, while the last group will consist of another three that will be in charge of shopping as well as visiting the neighboring households. "

" I know a warlock that might help " Will said, shrugging at the questioning looks he received.

" I have experience with Warlocks." Jace smirked at that and Alec elbowed him.

"Shopping is obviously my expertise." Isabelle said grabbing Simon "And I'll need a guy to come so I can measure things for the guys, so Simon will come with me."

" Will can easily get in trouble, my mind would be much calmer if I went with him." Jem looked at Will as he said this a small smile on his face. Will scoffed but didn't deny it.

"Bull shit, what if you turn against Alec. I'll go with him. " Jace put his arm on Alec, which only made Alec snort.

"That would never happen, and perhaps it is best that we learn to trust each other. William, James and Alexander will go to meet the warlock. Isabelle, Simon and Tessa will go downtown to shop and then will come back to the institute. Me and Tessa can switch and I can go to inform the other shadowhunters. While they are shopping Jace, Clarissa, Henry and myself will stay here to start researching." Charlotte settled the argument quite quickly, even though some still protested against the arrangement.

Alec wished he could speak to his siblings and friends before they left, but William and James wasted no time, rushing to put on their gear while he was sent to get weapons. Sophie led him to their training / weapons room and Alec picked out a couple of seraph blades, some flying stars, and a couple of knives. His bow was at the entrance, so he headed there, his hands itching for a battle. His thoughts were getting worse by the second. Being away from Magnus was making Alec crazy. He had once told the warlock that he could not live without him. Now he knew how true his words had been. He reached the door just as Will and Jem walked in, each pushing the other lightly and laughing. They sobered a bit as they reached for the weapon and started to place them in different locations of their bodies (wink,wink). They pushed the door opened and Will took the lead. The streets of London were starting to fill up and the buzz of the city strangely reassured Alec. It reminded him of home. They walked in silence, the parabatais having a silent conversation while Alec took in the grandeur of London. They finally reached a quieter neighborhood, the houses bigger and more separated than they had been closer to downtown. Will turned to look at Alec and smirked a bit.

"Your attitude will surely bring this warlock great pleasure. He is very open about his desires, so do not be surprised. Atlas he is a good person so be respectful, not that I think you wouldn't be considering you have a vampire as a friend. Still this warlock has been of great help to me, so be well mannered. " Will was smiling the whole time and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Alec slightly uncomfortable but he shrugged and followed Will up the steps to the main door. Will knocked while Jem and Alec stood back. The door swung open and they all shared a concerned look before stepping through the door.

Alec's mouth dropped open as he looked around. The inside of the house was filled with colors from the swinging chandelier, fairies flying around the air their wings casting fluorescent colors. There was music blasting through the air along with cups filled with alcohol and small trays filled with appetizers. There were bubbles floating around and as Alec reached for one it popped and sprinkled glitter all over they shadowhunters. They stood by the door a moment longer taking in the dancing bodies, who were all clearly downworlders.

"He must be hosting a 's find him ."

:What does he look like." Jem asked, but he didn't get an answer as the warlock in question literally appeared next to him. Jem turned and reached for his cane, will and Alec right behind him.

And there in between all the madness was Magnus.


	7. Magnus

**I must apologize for my long absence. I am so sorry. I had to read Wuthering Heights as my summer project and I had postponed it until the last moment. With only a week and a half to finish it, I was really pressured and couldn't find the time to write. However I told you that I would be uploading daily and for failing to do so I will write twice as much. Starting tomorrow I will try to write two chapters a day. I love anyone who supported me and thank you for waiting. I send lots of love and hope that my message finds you well. **

**Magnus point of view **

Magnus rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, wondering just how drunk he was. He was clearly seeing two Wills, but he was sure there was only one. He shrugged and tried to stand taller, making his cat eyes flash as he stared at the shadowhunters.

"Shadohunters! Always the party crashers. Not that we don't want you here, but I don't want you here."

He sent them a smile and tried once again to concentrate on what he was seeing. There was clearly a Will, with the same cocky smile and arrogance,however , the other one may share the looks but he was clearly having a different reaction to Magnus. He blushed and there was such a radiant smile on his face that Magnus was captivated for a moment. His eyes were a deeper blue than Will's and even his hair was longer, his face more soft. Magnus forced himself to look away from him and towards the last shadow hunter, the one who was surely Will's parabatai, Jem.

" We need your assistance Magnus and weren't aware of the you don't have to hide your desire, everyone wants me. " Will said, his smile still cocky as he stared at the warlock. Magnus ignored him and stepped closer to the unidentified one. He leaned down, even though the shadowhunter was only smaller by an inch or two.

"And who are you, blue eyes ?" He breathed out his lips gushing against the others lips. In a second Magnus was being held by strong arms and a surprised gasp escaped him but it was swallowed as the shadowhunter crushed his lips against his. Magnus forgot who he was kissing, where he was, even his name. Soft explosions of roses and sparks went off around him, as the shadowhunter moved his lips expertly, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, asking for entrance. Magnus happily opened his mouth and instantly melted as their tongues meet. He moaned and move closer, wrapping his arms around strong shoulders and letting his fingers reach for the soft silky black hair.

Magnus felt strong arms grab him from behind and pull him away from the shadowhunter. He threw a quick shot of magic and tried to get back to the best kiss of his life but the magic only bounced back to him. The pain sobered him some and he blinked, looking at the shadowhunter who was now looking at the floor , his face completely red. The arms around him pulled him back until he was a couple of spaces away from the blushing man, who was now surrounded by Will and his parabatai. The hands finally let go of Magnus and he turned to see Ragnor, who threw him such an angry and disgusted look that Magnus actually wimphered.

"You weren't invited and as you can see Magnus is intoxicated right now. Leave ." He threw them a dirty look and pointed at the door, his shoulders tense and small sparks of green magic jumping from his fingers.

" Get lost, we came to speak to Magnus not some glorified version of a lettuce. " Will said and Magnus couldn't help but laugh. He himself called Ragnor his little cabbage considering he was green. He sovered some at the look Ragnor gave him and he sighed before turning and walking towards his study. He didn't need to turn to know that the shadowhunters were following him. The downworlders parted for him and his companions but their hostility was obvious and Magnus let his magic wrapped around his little group. The last thing he needed was for someone to attack the shadowhunters and enlisting the wrath of the angels children. They walked into the study that had been previously locked and the noise from the party died as the door closed. Magnus went to the chair behind his desk and flopped down, extending his hand as three chairs appeared across from him. Will sat in the middle one and leaned forward his elbows coming to rest on the desk.

Magnus made sure to keep his eyes focused on him and not on the blue eyed beauty. He was still unsure of what had happened before, if the kiss had truly been his fault or if the other shadowhunter had been the one to initiate it. A shudder went through him as he remembered those soft lips against his and he closed his eyes for a second trying to get rid of the image.

"Since you already ruined the party, you might as well tell me what you need." Magnus said, looking accusingly at Will who only smiled back at him.

"We need blood for a vampire and we also need help tracking down a demon." Will said casually.

"Blood for a vampire ? Why would shadowhunters be interested in that ? And am I not already helping you find a demon ?" Magnus said, knowing full well that Will didn't want anyone to know about the demon but frustrated enough not to care.

"Don't vex me Magnus, we need the blood for a good reason. Besides I doubt you want a greater demon running around London." Will said, scowling as he looked at Magnus. Magnus snapped his fingers and a shimmering drink appeared in front of him. He grabbed the drink and took a sip, observing the shadowhunters and wondering why he couldn't keep his eyes away from Blue eyes.

"I'll sell you the blood, but I won't help you with the greater demons. You already spoiled my party and I would rather not get involved with shadowhunter business." The drink had managed to calm Magnus and he smiled, his magic dancing around him at his improved humor.

"Your right, we don't need your help with the greater demon. We will be leaving now, please send the blood to the London Institute as soon as you can." Said the Blue eyed beauty as he stood up, completely ignoring the bewildered stares from his companions.

"You never answered my question Shadowhunter, who are you ?" He stopped at the door and turned to look at Magnus his blue eyes flashing with an emotion that Magnus didn't catch.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood." Was his answer, his hand already reaching for the door handle. Just as the door opened the floor trembled, throwing everyone off their feet and making the guest outside scream. The shadowhunters were up and outside the door before magnus even had time to pick himself up. He rushed after them, his magic flaring around him. He stopped dead cold as he walked into the main room, his guest turning to him and the angels children with fear in their eyes. The fairies that had been flying were now curled on the floor their wings snapped and dangling behind them. Ragnor had his hands up,sending a protective barrier of green energy around the remaining guests. Will and his friends took out their weapons, and if things didn't seem so bleak Magnus would have laughed at the faces of the moments ago the downworlders had looked disgusted by the shadowhunters they were now gravitating towards them, seeking protection. Magnus stepped forward and started to create a portal, trusting Ragnor to hold the protective barrier while he made an exit. The green wall pulsed as it was hit and little by little started to crack. Magnus let out a curse and turned from the portal, sending his own magic to reinforce the barrier.

"Stop wasting your energy on the barrier, even with the both of you it won't hold. You need to finish the portal and evacuate the building. " Alexander said, stepping close to Magnus.

"The portal will take time and while Im making it whatever is outside will attack everyone." Alexander stepped even closer and Magnus had to force himself not to lean into him. He must be really drunk to be feeling and acting this way especially towards a shadowhunter.

"Take my energy. If you do you can finish the portal faster." Magnus stared at him bewildered, wondering how in the world he knew Magnus could take his energy. He didn't have time to question him as another strong attack hit the barrier and more cracks appeared. He turned and took Alexanders hand, letting his young energy come to him. It rushed through his body making his energy 3 times stronger. He turned from the barrier and started to work on the portal, this time much faster thanks to Alexander's magic. The barrier shook and Ragnor fell fack his magic still flowing but dimmer and slower than before. Raphael a newly turned vampire stepped away from the huddle of night children and went to ragnar's side, helping him stand. The portal was done at the same time that the barrier fell to reveal a tall man with dark energy flowing from him. Magnus recognized him instantly, he was Azazel, one of the princes of hell. Azazel laughed and looked at the Shadowhunters that had sprang in front of the downworlders as Magnus ushered them through the portal. Azazel looked at Alexander and let out another laugh.

"You still made it back to him, huh? I thought you wouldn't find him so quickly, yet it doesn't make a difference. Have you ever wondered how Magnus might be feeling by now ? You disappeared without a trace after going to fight a threat, won't he think you are dead ? " There was an absurd amount of happiness in Azazel's voice as he said this. Magnus looked from Azazel to Alexander, more confused than ever before.

"You didn't attack us randomly. You knew us." Alexander said, shooting forward towards Azazel. Azazel laughed again and slipped into the shadows.

"Of Course I knew you. Magnus's lover, and the saviors of the shadowhunters. You see, if I took you guys with me, not only would I gain enough power to travel, I would also hurt the two things I hate the most. Magnus and the shadowhunters." Alexander looked a bit confused but shook it off and took a bow out, letting an arrow fly towards Azazel. This time he didn't slip fast enough and the arrow pierced his arm. He grunted and started towards Alexander but was stopped by Will's seraph blade. Azazel turned to him, his hand turning into a dagger, but before he could stab him, Jem's walking stick flew towards him, the seraph blade inside of it cutting his back. Azazel let his dark energy out in a burst and sent Will and Jem flying but not before Alexander got another arrow in his chest. He threw the dark energy at him but Magnus was faster and his magic enveloped Alexander before the dark wave hit. Azazel turned to Magnus, his eyes completely black and rage across his face.

"Azazel, dearest don't tell me your still wounded from our previous encounter ? I can assure you that it was all in good faith ." Magnus tilted his head back and let a sword of blue magic formed in his hand as he spoke to Azazel, silently calculating how to get the shadowhunters through the portal.

"Good faith, you say ? You took my power and imprisoned me in edom, in good faith ?" He copied Magnus move and let a sword of dark energy form in his hand.

"Why of course, I could have killed you but instead I simply imprisoned you." Will and Jem had joined Alexander and they were slowly inching forward.

"The humiliation of being brought down by you will be paid in blood. Not just yours but that of everyone you have ever loved. You will know pain like never before. And to begin I'll kill him."

He slipped into shadow and appeared next to Alexander, raising his arm and impaling him with the sword. Will and Jem reacted instantly swinging their seraph blades towards Azazel but he was too fast and jumped back. Alexander fell to the floor, blood already pooling around him. Magnus felt a sharp pain go through him, almost as if he had been stabbed too. He sent his energy to him letting it encompass him once again.

"By the look on your face I choose correctly. Now for the next on-" His words got caught of as a ball of purple energy hit him. It sent him flying until he crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. Magnus rushed towards Alexander who was now being carried by Will. He tried to take him from the shadowhunter but Will only tighten his grip and rushed towards the portal, Jem right behind him. Azazel started to get back up, and Magnus rushed after them turning just in time to see Lizial go through the portal. He jumped in and was disoriented for a second before realizing where he was. The apartment was very luxurious, with a thick burgundy carpet and high set windows. It was Ragnors London house. Alexander had been deposited in a couch and Will was applying runes on his body. Magnus stepped forward and knelt besides Alexander, extending his hand to begin healing him.

"Don't !" Alexander said with such force that both Magnus and Will stopped. "Don't spend your energy on me Magnus, I can handle ."

Will snorted and retorted " Your wound is not getting better, and seeing as it came from a greater demon I doubt you can truly 'handle.'"

Magnus extended his hand again and ignored Alexanders complain as his magic started to pour out. He was just starting to feel the extent of his wound when his blood went cold. There was a trace of his magic in the boy. It couldn't have been from before when he had protected him. This trace was strong and it was obvious that Magnus had healed him from a similar wound before. Yet Magnus was sure he had never met this boy before in his life. He stared into the blue eyes and repeated his question.

"Who are you ?"


	8. Isabelle

**This is the first Chapter of today, ****expect**** one more later today . : )**

**Isabelle's Point Of View**

Simon held Izzy's hand as the carriage crossed the streets of London. The curtain had been drawn back and the sight of the foreign city had instantly captured Isabelle's interest. After the boys had left, Charlotte had gone to wake up one last shadowhunter, Jessamine Lovelace

, and had ordered her to join them. She was very pretty, almost doll like as she sat with her hands on her lap and her hair in soft golden ringlets. She was to some intent the very opposite of Isabelle. Where Isabelle was all darkness and mystery with her curves and fierce beauty, Jessamine was soft and delicate looking with light radiating from her. Even in their attitudes Jessamine lacked the intense passion that made Isabelle glow, only demonstrating a coldness that clashed with her light. Simon shifted and his seat and drew Isabelle out of her thoughts. He was staring uneasily at the other girl, Teressa Grey, whom at first glance seemed dull next to her companions. The beauty behind Teressa was harder to spot since she was very quiet and seemed to enjoy the lack of attention. Yet there was a more natural beauty to her abnormal grey eyes and she seemed to radiate warmth and kindness, not to mention her intelligence. Isabelle wondered how they would look in some modern clothes. It would bring out their figures and make their movements faster and easier. The carriage finally came to a stop and they all got down, following Jessamine to a barely opening store. The owner was friendly enough, especially after seeing the way Jessamine and Teressa were dressed. Her mouth dropped open as she took in Isabelle and Simon but she quickly retreated to the back and let them be. Isabelle took Simon to the men's area and started to pull up garments, confident in her sense of fashion, even if it was a bit out of time. Jessamine and Teressa began to pull up dresses only to discard them after a moment. Isabelle took the time and bit of privacy to talk to Simon.

"Isn't it a bit weird that out of all the places we could have come we ended up here ." Isabelle breathed out her hands trying to adjust the collar of the vest she had put on Simon.

"What do you mean by that ? " He said just as quietly, trying his hardest not to fidget under the uncomfortable garment .

"I mean what are the chances that we would find our descendants here ? William Herondale is basically the great great great great great great grandfather of Jace. Charlotte Branwell was actually a Fairchild so she is related to Clary. And she is also the first woman to hold power in the clave. They even mentioned knowing the Lightwoods so my dead family is also somewhere around here. "

Isabelle stepped back and started to reach for some more clothing, trying to calculate her brother's sizes.

"I hadn't thought about that before but you are right. This is so cool Izzy! We actually traveled through time !" He jumped like a little kid as he said this and Isabelle chuckled. After the war with Sebastian, their relationship had been steadily growing up to the point were Isabelle couldn't see a future without the vampire nerd next to her. They spent around half an hour getting the boys clothing before moving on to the gowns. Jessamine had already separated some but Izzy made quick work of them and started to grab some more. The material and design were so pretty that Isabelle ended up getting around twenty dresses. The other girls were shocked at this display but said nothing. Before they could pay, simon stepped forward and offered the cashier and offered her a 50 dollar bill. Her eyes grew round and she took the money with immense joy. She even gave Simon some change . They had to make several rounds to get all the bags back to the carriage and most of them had to be put on the roof. Jessamine had grown softer while they shopped and offered to take a walk around the now bustling city before heading back to the Institute. They all agreed and set off down the street, stopping at a little restaurant to get some tea to warm them since it was a bit chilly. Isabelle leaned into Simon, feeling all the stress leave her body as she walked down the streets of London with the love of her life. It was when she was must relaxed that she noticed the three guys behind them. They were walking separately but they gave off the same vibe and their faces all held the same vacant look. Isabelle turned a corner and was not surprised to see them do the same. Isabelle let out her best laugh and let her hair fly behind her turning to look at her companions.

"Act normal, we are being followed." She said in a quiet voice making sure not to lose her smile. Simon followed her lead perfectly but Teressa stumbled and grew rigid, Jessamine becoming closed off once again.

"It might just be your clothing that attracts them ."Jessamine said turning as if to look at Isabelle but really turning to see the man.

"No, I'm certain that they are following us to attack us." Simon said, having just spotted them. Jessamine urged them to walk faster and expertly led them away from the crowds and into a deserted alley. The three men had been joined by three more and they stood before the shadowhunters with their eyes still blank. Isabelle let her whip extend, Jessamine and Teressa just looked alarmed. It dawned on Isabelle that they must not have any weapons on them and she silently cursed, realizing that it was just her against the six men. Simon stepped in front of the two women, obviously putting himself as a shield, and Isabelle smiled. It wasn't just her. It would never just be her , because for now and ever Simon would be by her side. The men all moved at the same time, and Isabelle noticed something off about them. As soon as the struck the first one she realized what it was. The men looked like humans, but under the first layer of skill was metal.

"Holy shit , Izzy they're robots!" SImon said as he pounced on the first men. Isabeel would have responded but the man had gained aggressiveness and they all rushed at them. Isabelle lashed her whip and pulled a dagger from her shoe, cutting and whipping anything that got near her. The man were definitely getting wounded but no matter how badly Isabelle hurt them, they just kept attacking. Simon was doing better since the men were attacking with the intent of killing. Any man that got away from his deadly strength and speed and tried to kill Simon were instantly killed by the Mark of Cain. Already two men laid at his feet, while Isabelle hardly managed to stay out of their reach. She jumped and kicked of the wall doing a backflip at the same time as she let her whip grasp around the head of a man. The inertia that carried her through the backflip was strong enough to take off the head of the robot, and even though it initially kept struggling with one more stab from her dagger the man fell. Isabelle rushed at the next one and managed to side step its attack and duck under his arm. She did the same one more time, resulting in the main being tied up by her whip. She pulled and the whip cleanly sliced the man in half.

Simon looked at Isabelle and they both ran at their next opponent. Isabelle threw the end of the whip careful not to hurt Simon as he rabed the edge of the whip. They managed to cut the man in half. Isablee turned back to look at the woman. Teressa was throwing up and jessamine was blushed and flustered. Jessamine was the first to regain her composure and she started to lead them back to the carriage.

"Those things, had either of you seen them before?" Isabelle asked, the image of their unnatural bodies invading her mind.

"Yes, they attacked us once before, when I was with Jem." Teressa said, heir voice soft but her face conflicted.

"Well let's get out of here before anymore come ." Isabelle said climbing back into the carriage followed by the girls and Simon.

" The ride back to the Institute was quiet, each person lost in thought. All except for Simon.

"Do you know what those creatures were ?"

"No"

"Do you know what they want ?"

'No"

Simon continued to ask questions the whole ride to the institute, not really gaining any useful information. They finally got to their sanctuary bu before Isabelle could begin to untie the bags from the roof Jace threw the doors opened and rushed towards Isabelle.

"Something happened to Alec!"


	9. Alec lll

**Alec's Point of View **

Magnus was staring at Alexander his magic steadily flowing into the wound. Alec knew that as soon as his magic went into him, Magnus would find a trace of himself. Before Alec had hoped that they could leave Magnus out from the whole Greater demon business, because even if just looking at him brought life to Alexander he wanted him to be safe. But the demon had attacked his house, and had even accused him of imprisonment in Edom. It had become obvious that the demon would be after Magnus, and everyone around him including Alec. He closed his eyes to escape the questioning look of his love. At the party Alec had been unable to resist and had kissed Magnus, melting into his familiar arms and warm body. Now even just knowing Magnus was across from him made Alec yearn for his touch.

Alec's eyes shot opened as a man came into the living room, already complaining about the mess Magnus had caused. Alec smiled a bit as he recognized Magnus's friend Ragnor Fell and besides him Raphael Santiago, but wearing identical scowls.

"The guest, Ragnor ?" Magnus said, keeping his eyes on Alec.

"Bloody hell with the guest. What were you thinking of making a portal into MY house you bastard. As soon as they landed here I kicked them out." Ragmor was basically spitting at Magnus, but Magnus simply chuckled before answering.

"It seems you kept one. It must be for the uncanny resemblance to yourself." William snorted effectively drawing Ragnor's attention to the shadowhunters.

" Glorified lettuce just saved your ass." He said before he turned and walked out, Raphael right behind him. Magnus turned and told Will and James to step out since they were distracting him. They grumbled but eventually walked in the same direction that Ragnor had. Magnus and Alec stayed quiet for the first 10 minutes, the wound gradually healing.  
"You haven't answered me ." Magnus commented sinking lower unto the floor, his eyes seeking Alec's.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood." Alec said, focusing on a spot to the left of Magnus. Alec jumped slightly as Magnus removed his hand from his wound and reached for his face turning it until their eyes meet.

"How do you know me ? Why did Azazel say you came to me ?" Alec tried to not melt into the touch of Magnus but it was impossible. He grabbed Magnus hand and pulled him up and into his arms. Magnus let out a startled gasp but didn't move away. Alec closed his eyes once again and concentrated on Magnus's warmth.

"I'm your future boyfriend. " Alec finally breathed out, and was startled by Magnus laughing.

"My future boyfriend ? Your telling me that I'm dating a shadowhunter ? " Magnus looked disbelievingly at Alec, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Oh believe me your doing more than just dating me. " Alec rejoiced in the small blushed that popped into Magnus's cheeks before continuing.

"Just this morning we were together. We have fought through two wars and have even gone to hell and meet your father. You magnus, are the love of my life and the person who taught me that being gay was okay. You are my life and love and I am yours and even know there is a part of you telling you the same thing." Alec tried to lean in and kiss Magnus but the warlock had already slipped from his arms.

"You meet my father ?" His eyes were cold and distant and Alec realized too late the mistake he had just made.

"Of course, the imitation of my power, the sudden appearance of Azazel and this ridiculous situation is because of Asmodeus. Our working for him."


	10. Magnus ll

Alexander snorted and sat up, wincing as his wound reopened and some blood flowed out. Magnus extended his hand and started to fix the wound once again, if only because he needed Alexander alive to find out how his father had gotten a Shadowhunter on his side.

"I'm not working for Asmodeous, Magnus." He said letting out a small sigh once the wound was closed again.

" Everything you have said so far is ridiculous and has no other explanation. First you say your my future boyfriend and even though you are definitely my type, I would never date someone like you ." Magnus paused as he saw a flash of pain in Alexander's eyes before continuing. " Then you go on about how we have fought in two wars, but you wouldn't fight in a downworlder war and I wouldn't fight in a Shadowhunter war so it's impossible. Then you say you love me, yet I have never met you before nor do I want to meet you." Magnus saw the hurt stay in Alexander's eyes but decided he didn't care about some strangers feelings.

"I see how this could all be weird for you. I didn't mean to tell you any of that, but a couple of hours ago I thought I wouldn't see you again and then suddenly your right in front of me and I couldn't help myself. I was stupid and childish in my belief that you would belive me. So let me introduce myself again in a way that you might understand." He looked at Magnus questioningly and Magnus shrugged before flopping down on the nearest chair.

"I'm from the New York Institute, descendant of the Lightwood family and current head of the Institute. My family and I were part of a war against Valentine Morgenstern and later another war with his son Sebastian Morgenstern . Valentine wanted to wipe out all the downworlders and after forming a group of renegade shadowhunters, called the Circle, he used the mortal cup to control demons and fight against the clave. He wanted to bring all the mortal instruments together and call the angel Raziel. His acts of terrorism drew the Downworlders and Shadowhunters to the second war against his son, both races fought together to defeat turned shadowhunters who had drank demon blood from the mortal cup against their will. You were a participant in both wars and even earned a spot in the Clave as the Warlock delegate. I know this all seems unlikely since the current treatment of Downworlders by Shadowhunters is awful but things do change. All of this happens about 200 hundred years from now. Now as for us being a couple, well we met at one of your parties. We needed your help, and we just kept meeting. I was the first to ask you out and after some ups and downs we fell in love. Lastly, me and my family went to investigate a demon, and ended up confronting Azazel. He used his demonic magic to drain us of our Angelic Power and used it to travel through time. We asked for help from the London Institute and William Herondale is the one who took us to you. Magnus I know this is a lot to take in but I swear I would never knowingly harm you. "

Magnus stared at him with wide eyes. As Alexander had spoken Magus had cast a truth spell that would let him know if Alexander ever lied yet though the whole thing not a lie had been detected. Alexander started to lean back and yawn and it was obvious that he was having a hard time staying awake. Magnus moved over to his couch and looked into his blue eyes, taking the time to notice how the light made them a shade lighter, before he leaned in and placed his lips on Alexander's. The reaction was instant and now that Magus wasn't drunk he could feel currents of electricity pass everywhere they touched. Alexander grabbed Magnus and pulled him close, almost as if he was afraid that he would disappear. Magnus parted his lips, an obvious invitation and Alexander immediately met his tongue. Magnus melted in his arms and tried to move even closer, his hands reaching for Alexander's hair and tangling in his dark curls.

Eventually they parted due to lack of oxygen and Magnus realized that Alexander had been crying. He reached his hand and softly placed it on his face wiping away the tears. He pulled his head onto his lap and summoned a blanket putting it over Alexander. Alexander snuggled down but looked up before falling asleep.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked his voice tentative and hopeful. Magnus simply nodded and started to play with his hair until his breathing evened out and his face relaxed. Magnus looked down at the sleeping boy, at his long eyelashes softly brushing his cheekbones. He was beautiful. And he was also the most terrifying thing Magnus had ever seen.


	11. Magnus ll (08-18 21:25:09)

Magnus Point Of View

Magnus had stayed with Alexander for only 5 minutes before he gently put his head on a pillow and bolted. He found Will and Jem in the next room and told them that their companion would need to rest for a bit before they could leave, they simply nodded and went into the main room. Magnus searched the house until he finally managed to find Ragnor in his inside garden, Raphael by his side with their heads vent towards each other. When the vampire saw Magnus he jumped away from Ragnor and muttered something about coming back later. Wasting no time Magnus rushed to Ragnor and let himself fall against him, trusting Ragnor to catch him.

"What the bloody hell is the matter with you Magnus ?" Ragnor said rushing to catch him before he could hit the ground.

'Why, isn't it obvious ? Look at me, Ragnor , look!" Magnus said his voice higher than usual and his arms flung out to his sides. Ragnor gave him an incredulous look and raised his shoulders signifying he clearly had no idea what the problem was.

'My outfit you dufus! I look awful." Ragnor gave him a look and was about to start lecturing him on his priorities when real tears left Magnus eyes. Instead of questioning him, Ragnor simply took his hand and led him to his bedroom, throwing his closet open and inviting Magnus to grab anything he wanted. Magnus squealed and thanked his friend, quickly grabbing his favorite and rushing to the master bathroom to take a shower.

The party had lasted longer than Magnus had anticipated, going all the way to the morning and his clothes were full of sweat and Alexander's blood. The warm weather helped relax his shoulders and when he walked out wearing Ragnor's clothes which included a long coat that flapped behind him, Magnus felt composed. Ragnor was leaning against his couch a cup of tea on his hands and another across the small table from him. Magnus crossed the room and flopped down on the opposite couch reaching for the tea. They were silent for a moment before Ragnor decided to speak up.

"What has made you so upset ?" He asked tentatively . Magnus told him everything, from the shadowhunter's request to Alexander's explanation. Through it all Ragnor sat patiently, only stopping him twice to refill his cup.

"You believed him?" Ragnor asked once Magnus had finished talking.

"I casted a spell, I would have known if he lied." His energy had been pretty low after he finished healing Alexander and fighting Azazel so he leaned back fully intending to take a nap.

"I still don't understand why you're so upset. From what I hear, your still alive in 200 years and have even managed to find someone. Now don't get me wrong, I would never approve of a relationship between you and one of the nephilim, but when it comes to a love interest you never care what I say." Magnus closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to explain his feelings.

" It scares me. The way he looks at me as if the world revolves around me, and the way he makes me feel. When Azazel stabbed him, I felt the pain and I was desperate to save him, even though he is just a shadowhunter. Even with Camille I didn't feel like that. And there's that too. I just got out of a relationship with Camille. She represented so much more than just a lover. I fooled myself into thinking she would be my companion for centuries to come. Even after we broke up, the pain was nothing compared to how it would feel to lose Alexander if he died."

"So your telling me your upset because you met someone who makes you care ? " It was obvious that Ragnor didn't understand him, which only made Magnus mad.

"Of Course I' m upset you idiot. Alexander is a mortal. If I let my feelings for him grow, the pain I will feel when he leaves will be overwhelming. "

"You dont think its worth it ? "

"No." Magnus answered and sunk once again into the soft couch.

" If your going to sleep, sleep in the bed. What should I tell him when he wakes up?" Ragnor said already walking towards the door.

"Tell him nothing. I will take the blood to the Institute later today or tomorrow. " Ragnor nodded and walked out closing the door.

Magnus laid down on the bed, letting his exhaustion drown his worries.

The sun had just begun to sink, the flowers moving softly as the east wind blew. A little boy, no older than 8 sat by his mother's side, his eyes fixated on a long yellow gem held by his mother. He reached his small hand out but the mother stopped him before he could touch the gem, his whines falling on deaf ears.

"Do you know what this is, bayi?" The mother's voice was soft and filled with an emotion that the young child could not understand.

"I do no not, Ibu, but it resembles my eyes ." The young boy answered, his eyes twinkling as much as the gem did. A small smile graced the mother's face, but it disappeared in a second and the mother let out a long sigh.

"You speak the truth bayi. This stone was given to me by ayah, it was to keep me safe while he was away hunting." The small boy seemed even more eager to hold the gem but the mother simply extended her hand out of reach.

'Does it work Ibu? " His voice was full of excitement as he settled down and leaned against his mother.

"It does not. " The mother turned her eyes to the child, a sudden coldness there, but the kid paid no attention to it and simply leaned more heavily against her.

"If it worked you would not be here bayi. Do not make that face, I don't wish to explain it so hold your tongue." The mother looked sternly at the child until he quieted down once again.

"I will be leaving soon bayi."

"Why Ibu?"

"Because you will soon be taken from me. It is for the best for I do not know what to do with you. But you came from my womb drank from my breast and have held my hand as you have grown. I can not continue to live as if nothing were the matter. I can not help you, and I did not want you. Still I brought you into this earth and I have to pay for it."

The mother softly brushed the child's hair off his face and wiped the lone tears that escaped his face.

"Ibu, please forgive me. I know I am different from the others. Please don't give me away. Please Ibu." The mother brushed his hair and patted his back as he cried. Eventually his tears stopped and the mother stood up.

"Go outside and bring me some water. Take the lamp with you." The child obeyed still fearful of being given away. His mother pulled him close before he stepped outside and kissed his face. The boy gave the mother a smile and walked outside.

When the boy returned he found his mother hanging from the rafters of the farm. He pulled at her feet and cried and begged for help but none came and he stood by the corpse of his mother through the night.

The little boy was curled in a ball under his mother's feet, his eyes puffy from crying. A tall figure walked towards the farm, making enough noise to wake him, and the boys body filled with a childish hope that they might save his mother. He sprang up and raced towards the figure, and as he neared him and finally recognized him the little boy was no more.

"Azazel ." Magnus said looking up at the demon since he was still in the boys body. Azazel paid him no mind and walked towards the farm, stopping only when he was in front of Magnus's mother.

" What a pity, she was quite pretty. " He reached out and placed his hand on her foot. Magnus blood boiled but he put on a mask and sat on a stool close to the door, keeping his eyes on Azazel.

" What do I owe the pleasure to have you in my head? "

"Don't act coy, you know why I'm here. You messed with me, it's only natural I return the favor."

" By looking at my childhood? "

" By destroying everything you ever loved. Have you not wondered how I was able to escape Edom ? It was your father. He came to me offering some of his magic in exchange for a favor. He wanted me to get rid of anything and everything that makes you weak. What he didnt realize was that you have always been weak. "

Magnus shot up in bed, his stomach turning and he just managed to jump up and run into the bathroom before he emptied his stomach. He slid into the cool ground and closed his eyes, images of his mother flashing behind his closed lids. Great, now even his dreams would be turned into nightmares.


	12. Alec lV

**Alec's Point of view **

The institute doors flew open and Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon rushed out. Jace had drawn his weapon and he glared at William and James as he neared them. Izzy threw herself at her brother, tears streaming down her cheeks as she put her arms around him.

"What happened Alec ?" Jace asked, his voice low so only they could hear it. He was still glaring at the other shadowhunters and Alec felt a bit relieved to see the people he loved worried about him.

"The greater demon that attacked us showed up at the warlocks house. He stabbed me while we were fighting and the warlock healed me." Alec winced at how weak his voice sounded, and he kept his eyes down, afraid to tell them about Magnus. He knew that his family was very passionate and impulsive, he didn't want them showing up at Magnus door.

"How did that even happen?" Alec opened his mouth to answer Jace's questioned but the head of the institute walked out and ushered them inside. They were led to a living room, all taking a seat on the couches and armchairs.

"Are you injured Alexander ?" Charlotte asked, her eyes dancing between him and his companions.

"Not anymore." He replied.

"That is good to hear, especially considering how worried your companions were. Now if you don't mind, I would like to know what happened. " Charlotte said, and Alec proceed to tell her about the night's events leaving Magnus out of must of it and only referring to him as "the warlock". He finished his story and leaned back, graciously accepting a cup of tea from Sophie. Suddenly William stood up from his seat and walked towards Charlotte his eyes cold as he looked at Alec.

"Let's throw them out ." Was all he said, but everyone reacted at the same time, all bewildered and shocked except for James.

"Shut up, all of you. They lied to us from the moment they stepped foot in this institute. They seemed suspicious from the beginning but now it is obvious that they are rough shadowhunters." William had his head tilted up, giving off such an authoritative aura that for a second everyone simply listened.

"Will, enough. Do not make accusations if you cannot back them up. "Charlotte said, but there was doubt in her eyes and her tone made it obvious that William should give an explanation.

"He already knew the warlock, and the Demon made it clear that they had been targeted for a specific reason. They must have done something -" William was interrupted by Izzy who shot out of her chair at the mention of Magnus.

"You already knew the warlock ?" She asked and William stopped talking waiting for Alec to answer. Alec winced and shifted in his seat before answering.

"The warlock is Magnus.' He whispers but he knows they can all hear him. The New Yorkers stare at him, the Londoners simply watch.  
"Magnus ? Your Magnus ?" Clary asks a stupefied look plastered across her face as if she suddenly forgot how to speak english.

"No, not my Magnus. He doesn't know me, nor does he want to know me apparently." Alec bites his lip at the last part, the hurt behind his voice obvious to everyone.  
" Of course, he would be alive right now! Alec he has to help us ." Izzy exclaimed, excitement coming off of her in waves.

"He doesn;t want me to be near him Isabel. He won't help. But we have to protect him. Azazel was targeting him and the only reason he brought us here was to torment him. " Charlotte finally intercepted the conversation.  
"Have you lied ?" She asked simply  
"No, but we haven't said everything. We are from the New York Institute ….. It's just that we are from a New York 200 years from now. " The shadowhunters stared at him, until finally the girl named Theressa asked a question.

"How is that possible ? "

"Like we said before, Azazel used his powers combined with our power to bring us here." They continued to ask questions and Alec answered them to the best of his knowledge. Eventually it was decided that the London Institute would still help them and that they would keep this new information to themselves.

"There's something else we have to talk about." Simon said, startling everyone since he had been abnormally quiet throughout their discussion. The vampire was withdrawn and it dawned on Alec that he hadn't eaten in a while.  
"Some weird robotic creatures ambushed us when we were shopping. They were like terminators but totally lame. Izzy and I killed them, but we still need to know where they came from. " Alec stared at them, wondering why the heck they hadn't mentioned it earlier.  
"Tessa are you alright ?" Jemas asked, his voice full of tender didn't miss the way Will's eyes had flashed and the concerned look he was trying to hide behind a scowl.

"Do not worry yourself Jem. Miss. Lightwood and protected Jessamine and myself ." She smiled at him and he turned giving Izzy and Simon a grateful look.  
" Those creatures are inventions of a man who had been terrorizing our territory for a while now. " Charlotte finally explained. " He wants to get a hold of Tessa since she is quite gifted and he has been sending his creations to attempt and take her."

"Who is he ?" Clary asked .

" His name is Mortmain. We don't know much about him." Henry stood up and walked out of the room, unaffected by everyone's questioning looks.

"We can help you look out for MIss Theresa." Izzy said sending the girl a reassuring smile. Charlotte thanked her and said that it was nearing midday, so the groups should get back to their assignments . She asked James , Jessamine, Jace and Clary to go with her to inform the neighboring Shadowhunter families about Azazel. They grumbled some but were gone within a couple of minutes. William left soon after muttering something about hating the smell coming off of Alec. Theressa offered to help Izzy settle down. Izzy urged her and Simon to begin taking the bags out of the carriage while she stayed behind for a second. They left, both quiet and awkward.

"Are you alright, big bro ?" She crossed the room and sat beside him. He looked away but not fast enough and she saw as a couple of tears slipped out.  
"I miss him , Iz. And when I finally saw him, it wasn't the same person. I told him everything and at first I thought maybe I could still be with him. But I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was gone." The tears slipped more freely now, and Alec hid his face in his hands.  
" Don't worry bro. We will be back home in no time." She hugged him and stayed there for a couple more minutes until Alec insisted she go help the others. He stood and walked to the door he has last seen Sophie cross. She was holding a jar of water and crossing the hall as he saw him. She smiled and told him she had drawn a bath for him, kindly leading him to what would be his new bedroom. He thanked her and walked inside. He slipped into the water, the warmth soothing his aching muscles and he ended up falling asleep. By the time he woke up the water was cold and the light coming in from the window was stronger than it had been before. He got out of the water and crossed to his room, looking for a towel to dry himself. He crossed the threshold from the bathroom to his room and stopped in shock as he saw Magnus standing in the middle of the room. Magnus had been holding a glass but dropped it along with his jaw as he saw Alec standing there, butt naked.


	13. Magnus lll

**Hello ! I just wanted to thank those who have liked and followed this story. I am very happy to see that at least some of you are liking it. Please leave a review ! Lots of love !**

**Magnus's Point of view **

Magnus opened the door and walked into Alexander's room, playing with the cup of tea Sophie had given him anxiously. The bed had clearly not been slept in and Magnus was about to shout for Alexander when he walked out of a side door …. naked .

The glass fell from his fingers and he might have drooled as the shadowhunter blushed, the red spreading down his neck and across his chest. Instead of rushing back into the other room, Alexander walked towards Magnus, stopping once they were mere inches apart. Magnus couldn't look away from the hair that decorated his chest and that traveled down his stomach thinning into a line that went down down down. Alexander leaned in and Magnus forgot how to breath. But the shadowhunter simply reached behind him and pulled a towel from the bed, taking a step back and wrapping it around his waist. The breath rushed back into Magnus, his hand trembling as he fought off the desire to rip the towel off.

"Hi." Alexander muttered, flopping down on the bed and pointing to an armchair across from him. Magnus stared at him for a minute longer before sitting down, his own cheeks burning.

"Well I can understand why I started dating you in the future ." Magnus whispered but the shadowhunter heard him and chuckled.

"Because of my big c-" He started and Magnus blanched immediately shutting him up .

"Alexander!"

"What? I was going to say that it was because of my big charisma ." Magnus burst out laughing .

"That doesn't even make sense Alexander ." He replied.

"You can call me Alec ." He said, but there was a changeling glint to his eye even as he said it.

"Alec? Not Alex ?" Alec simply nodded and Magnus shrugged. The glint in his eye disappeared and he leaned back, putting his weight on his hands.

"So, why are you here ?" He asked after a moment of silence,  
" Oh right. I came to deliver the blood you had asked for. I guess I also came to explain about Azazel. And to speak with you. When I knocked, Sophie said you were the only one here , so she told me to come up to your room. I knocked but you didn't answer and it got me worried. That's why I walked in. "

"Well, I'm here now. What did you want to talk to me about ?" Alec asked.

" Alec, I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't feel attracted to you. Maybe in 200 years I'll think differently but for now, I don't want to have any relationship with you ." Magnus had taught over what to say, but everything had sounded too complicated or too heartless. In the end he had decided to just say he didn't like him , since that should keep him away.

Alec snorted and stood up. He looked down at Magnus and after a slight hesitation he sat on his legs. Magnus let out a startled gasp but immediately wrapped his arms around Alec to keep him from falling.

"What are you doing, Alec?"

"Proving to you just how much you like me." And then he was kissing Magnus and all complains left his head. Magnus pressed Alec closer to himself and let out a groan when Alec pulled his hair softly before slipping his tongue inside Magnus mouth. Everywhere their skin meet an electric current passed. Magnus put one arm around his waist and the other under his knees and carried him to the bed, letting him fall against the soft mattress. Alec reached for his shirt and pulled him on top of him, his hands slipping under the hem and pulling the shirt over his head.

Magnus let his hand pull at the towel covering Alec, his fingertips tracing the pattern of old runes. Alec gasped and shivered at the cold touch but he immediately arched upwards, brushing against Magnus. Magnus let out a loud moan and tightened his hold on Alec's hips, moving from his mouth to his neck, licking and sucking the soft skin. Alec had just reached for his pants when the door to Alexander's room flew opened.

"Gosh Dammit, if your going to do that sort of stuff at least do it somewhere else." Will said, a look of deep disgust on his face. He turned, leaving the door opened and the boys paralysed.

Magnus met Alec's eyes and sighed, sending a bit of energy towards the door to close it. He put the towel over Alec before standing up, doubting his self control. He moved to the armchair again but didn't sit down as he pulled his shirt back over his head. Alec looked dazed as he sat up, but there was so much joy in his eyes that he practically grew. It was that look that made Magnus snap out of it.

"You're right, my body is attracted to you. "Magnus said with a small chuckle. He straightened his hair and looked at Alec making sure his eyes showed nothing but coldness. "But you disgust me." Alec visibly winced and his joy disappeared in a second.

"I have no idea what could possibly make me like a shadowhunter in the future, but I'm not lying when I say I hope it doesn't happen. Nephilm have always held themselves above us, humiliated my people, abused their power. It makes me sick to think that I would ever be with someone like that. In the end you are all entitled little bitches. So sorry Alec but I just don't see us together."

Alec had closed up as Magnus continued to talk and Magnus shivered at his sudden transformation. Where a hot, young shadowhunter had been now sat a hardened prideful warrior. His eyes were blank, his back straight and his hands clenched.  
"I disgust you Magnus? At least I didn't kill my stepfather." Alec said with such venom that he almost sounded demonic. He turned and left the room, walking out with only his towel. Magnus stared after him, unable to move. Alec knew about his stepfather.


	14. Isabelle l

**Izzy's point of View **

Izzy walked up behind Theresa and Simon, catching the end of their conversation, something about the perks of being part demon. She linked her arm with Simon and started to comment too. They spend the next 20 minutes taking trips from the carriage to their rooms, delivering the clothes Izzy and Simon had bought.

Sophie offered to draw up a bath, Simon quickly agreed but Izzy thanked her and told her that maybe later. She turned to walk towards the training room unaware that Theresa had followed her. She walked in and felt immediately better seeing the weapons on the walls and the training equipment. The rafters were pretty high up, but she was on top of them in less than a minute. Her whip extended and she twirled it as she balanced on the thin rafters. When she reached the middle she turned and let gravity pull her down. She flipped mid fall and landing graciously on her feet. She struck the nearest dummy and jumped back, hitting another dummy with her whip. She began to dance among the dummies hitting them with her whip and then kicking and punching, her hair flying and her heart racing. To anyone watching she was a blur amongst the targets, her whip flashing and her hair obscuring her face.

It was when she was running towards a rafter to jump off of, that she noticed Theresa watching her. She was momentarily lost in thought and she crashed into the rafter, her cheek smashing against the sturdy wood, making her fall back and land on her butt. Theresa rushed from the shadows and tried to help her up but Izzy was too busy laughing.

"Well that was embarrassing." Izzy muttered when she finally managed to stand up.

"You are incredible ! No wonder you were capable of killing those monsters." The awe in Theresa's voice warmed Izzy's checks but she only chuckled.

"Would you like to learn some movements ?" Izzy finally asked, walking towards the weapons.

"Would it be too much of a bother ?" She asked following Izzy.

Izzy stopped to consider the weapons in front of her, wondering what would be best for Theresa.

"It wouldn't bother me. It'll help distract me ." Izzy finally reached for a long sword. It was thin and light, very pretty and easy to handle. She handed it to Theresa and walked back to the center clearing the space of dummies.

"My experience with swords is basically nonexistent, I'm afraid I could hurt you or myself ." Izzy laughed and walked towards Teresa, leaving only a 3 feet between them.

"Try to cut me. " Izzy said, standing still.

"I could never, maybe this wasn't such a good idea-" Theresa gasped as Izzy wrapped her whip on her leg and pulled making her fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Stop being afraid of getting hurt or hurting others. Everytime you fall you will get back up stronger." Izzy stretched her hand but Theresa ignored it and stood up. Theresa looked at izzy, with a spark in her eyes and this time when Izzy told her to cut her she obeyed. Before the sword hit her skin, Izzy slipped out of the way, bringing her own whip up to stop the swords trajectory. Theresa kept swinging and Izzy kept slipping out of the way. Izzy would stop them from time to time to teach Theresa how to properly stand and handle her sword. It was very slow, since Theressa was wearing a heavy dress and she had never practiced before. After a while Izzy moved from the weapons to hand to hand combat, and was pleased to see that Theresa had fast reflexes but even then she took a lot of punches. At some point Simon and William had walked in, both silent as they observed the girls fighting. They went at it for about 2 hours before Theresa declared herself too tired.

Izzy was pleased to see that she appeared to be genuinely happy.

"This was very fun, thank you Miss Lightwood ."She said as she turned a radiant smile on Izzy.

"Please call me Izzy."

"In that case, call me Tessa."

The two girls smiled and would have continued talking had he boys not come up to greet them.

"Will, you were here ?" William stared at Tessa for a moment before he turned his back to her and addressed Izzy.

"You are very talented. I never thought I'd see a woman capable of defending herself. I thought you were all damsels in distress who always endangered everyone's lives trying to save your own. " Theresa gasped and walked off, letting the door close after her. William looked apologetic for a second but the look was wiped off his face when Izzy slapped him.

"You are an asshole." She said before falling into a fighting stance. He took the hint and took a fighting stance as well. He charged first but Izzy simply side stepped and threw her leg out effectively catching his legs and sending him to the ground. He was up in a heartbeat and his next attack was much faster, his fist just missing her torso as she slipped out of the way. He turned and punched her right in the face before she could move away, but Izzy used the moment to grab his arm and kick him in the stomach. He bent in half and Izzy struck his face with her knee. His nose popped and blood streamed out. He chuckled making his teeth red and a bit creepy. He ducked the next attcaks and managed to hit Izzy hard enough to sent her flying. She managed to land on her feet but he was upon her in an instant, kicking her legs out of her. She rolled out of the way as she landed and popped back up. William was already charging her but she doesn't back out instead she used his momentum to grab his neck and swing into his back. Her legs were on his shoulders and she used the position to choke him. William threw himself back but Izzy was strong and she help the position until William's arms relaxed and he slumped against her.

"You really are talented " He managed to say. She smiled at him and offered him her hand . He took it and stood, wincing as his new wounds started to make themselves known.

"Tessa, you like her." Izzy said and continued talking even when he started to deny it.

"Don't argue with me. You like her but your parabatti is in love with her too and they seem to be in a relationship. You would never hurt either of them so you resign yourself to being the odd one out. The thing is, you can't keep away from her, so you say horrible things to her to make HER stay away. "

His eyes were round with surprise even as he tried to hide it.

"How?" Was his only response.  
"Believe me when I say that I have seen many people struggle through worse situations. But listen, if you keep acting this way you'll lose her."

"Whatever you say, goddess of love. I'm Will. "

"I'm Izzy. Seems like this will be fun after all."


	15. Alec V

**Hello! I am so sorry about the sudden disappearance but school just started and senior year is surprisingly hard. I have been rushing trough assignments and applications and finally found some time tonight. The schedule is gonna be a bit screwed up for a while but I will try my best to not take any other long breaks. By the way Will is one of my favorite characters and I want him to form a relationship with all the others, so that's why he has been appearing so often. Thanks for the support and any reviews, likes of follows are appreciated. Lots of love ! **

**Alec's point of view**

Alec rushed back into the room, guilt already eating him away. Magnus was sitting in the same armchair his head turned away from him, but Alec knew the pain that must be in his eyes. Mentioning his step father had been a low blow. It shocked Alec that he had even said it, especially since he hadn't even meant to, but the words had been out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Alec closed the door behind him and crossed to Magnus, falling to his knees and resting his head in Magus's lap.

"I'm an idiot, please forgive me. " Magnus didn't answer instead he stood up and went to open the door. Alec scrambled to his feet, rushing to Magnus and grabbing his hand, but the warlock sent a wave of energy that threw Alec against the wall. Tears were at Alec's eyes but he didn't deserve to act like the victim so he held them back, getting back on his feet.

"The future is unpredictable. Yet I would have never imagined that I would be so ignorant to get involved with someone who would use my weakness as a petty comeback. Do not touch me again Alexander, nor should you speak to me. I have lost all interest in you."

There was ice in Magus's voice as he spoke and blue flames danced across his fingers. He walked out, leaving behind a stupefied shadowhunter.

Alec put on the clothes that had been left by the door, struggling with all the fabric and feeling extremely uncomfortable afterwards but too depressed to care. He left his room and spent the next 10 minutes trying to find a way back to the living room until he finally bumped into William.

For a second they just stood there, both wallowing in their despair. To someone who had known them for a long time the similarities were fewer. Alec's eyes were a deeper blue, William was slightly taller, Alec had softer features, Wiliaml had a longer nose, Alec's hair was messier and longer, William had arrogance in every movement compared to Alec's elegance. William threw him a mile and leaned against the wall, letting his arms cross against his chest.

" It seems I disrupted your reunion." A smirk formed on Willam's face, Alec simply shrugged.

"If ever there was someone who looked like they needed a drink, it would be you. Come, let's take a drink and forget our sorrow. " William turned with a flourish and began to walk down the passage Alec had just come from. Alec hesitated for a moment before following his look alike, deciding that he very much needed a drink. They reached a small room after a couple turns and after William opened the door they walked in. Alec squinted against the darkness, reaching for his witchlight and bringing it up just as William lit a candle.

They were in a small bar, a table at its center and bottles on a shelf against the left wall. William picked two bottles and offered one to Alec, who gratefully received it and opened it. The smell was strong, yet Alec couldn't quite identify the smell, still he tipped the bottle and took a long drink. The alcohol burned his throat but he continued to drink until the bottle was snapped from his hands by William.  
"There is no urgency, at that rate you will be drunk before you finish the bottle." Alec ignored him and took the bottle again taking a long drink. He put the bottle down and smirked at the look of amusement in Williams eyes.

"I am an idiot." Alec slumped against the chair he was sitting in, taking another long drink of the bottle.

"Yes well all Lightwood's are idiots." William said, leaning against his chair and taking a slow drink from his bottle.

"Me more than others. I somehow managed to ruin a relationship 200 years before it started. " A strange look crossed Williams face but Alec was too distracted to recognize it for what it was, envy.

"You are not wrong, you are an idiot. Just not for the reason you think you are ." Alec was almost finished with his bottle , William had only taken 3 small drinks.

"You have only lost something that never belonged to you. Even then you have someone waiting for you back in your time." Alec finished his bottle and snatch William's bottle taking a couple of drinks.

" You wouldn't understand." He finally said, and was surprised by the agonized laughter that came from William .

"I wouldn't know? I have known only two loves in my life and currently one is about to die and the other is forbidden. You on the other hand simply had a lover's quarrel. I have seen the way the blonde and you act, he is your parabatai. Imagine the pain you would feel if you knew he was soon going to die. That is the pain I am in." William seemed surprised at his own atburst and he cleared his throat taking the bottle from Alec and taking a sip.

"Believe me I know how that feels." Alec muttered, remembering the immense loneliness and pain he felt when Jace had momentarily died.

They stayed quiet for a while longer before Alec spoke up again.

" I will help you. Something tells me we will be here for a while, and if I can at least help you I won't feel so useless. We will find a way to save your parabatai. " William stared at him, clearly surprised.

"You are unlike any Lightwood I have ever met, you don't repulse me at first sight. Call me Will."

"Call me Alec."

They stayed there until they finished the bottle between them, a bond forming between the two, the first sign of a blooming friendship.


	16. Jace

**Sorry for the wait ! **

**Jace's point of view **

Jace tried to stifle his laughter, turning away from the redhead so that she wouldn't see his amusement. Before leaving the institute Charlotte had made them change clothing, leading to Clary trying (and failing ) to get into the carriage while wearing the biggest dress Jace had ever seen. Izzy had clearly gone overboard. Finally the other girl shadowhunter whose name Jace had already forgotten walked up to them and showed Clary how to hold her dress to easily get into the carriage.

"Charlotte, and I will ride in the first carriage, Jem will be driving your carriage." She turned and left them there, heading to the other carriage just as Jem climbed into the driver's seat. He smiled at them and reassured them that he was perfectly capable of conducting the carriage and they should just enjoy the ride.

Jace sat across from Clary and watched her eyes grow wide as they drove into the city, her fingers reaching for the window and her mouth forming a small O. They hadn't had a moment of solitude before and Jace quickly reached for her and pulled her up setting her on his lap.

"Has anyone told you you look like a blown up grape in that dress." He whispered into her ear and she turned laughing, punching his arm lightly.

"It's not like you look any better " She said pulling on his Jacket.

"Are you kidding? I am absolutely dashing" He leaned in and kissed her. He sometimes forgot just how strong Clary was, her small body sometimes drawing a fierce protectiveness from him. But everytime he kissed her he could feel the fire beneath her skin, so strong that it left him breathless.

Clary pulled away and went back to looking out of the window, Jace leaned into her to see their surroundings as well. They stayed like that until the carriage came to a stop and they got out to see a small house with two shadowhunters sitting under a tree near the front door. Charlotte walked up to them and they both stood, exchanging a couple of lines before Charlotte walked back to them.

"It was that easy, huh?" Clary asked and Charlotte threw her a wistful smile.

"If only. They are very young and not the shadowhunters I was looking for. Apparently the shadowhunters are having a gathering in the Lightwood household. " She said and it was obvious that they hadn't been invited.

"Well I love being a party crasher, so long as no one gets turned into a rat." Clary burst out laughing but everyone else just stared at Jace. He shrugged and they all got back into the carriage.

The drive to the Lightwood home was longer and by the time they reached the imposing building Jace couldn't feel his legs. They were all grumpy, for the exception of Jemas, as they got off the carriages. Charlotte took the lead, walking up the steps to the engraved door.

The institute was stunning, holding a uniques elegance, however the Lightwood household was almost as astonishing.

Both Clary and Jace were giddy about meeting the past generations of the Lightwood siblings, their enthusiasm lost of the London group. Charlotte knocked on the door, trying to arrange her features into anything besides a scowl. They stood there for about 5 minutes before the door was thrown open by a tall brown haired guy, a look of extreme exasperation on his face. Jace could see the similarities instantly, from how he held himself to the way his eyes narrowed and his lips stretched. He wasted no time in jumping forward and wrapping him in a manly hug, reaching to rub his hair.  
"If Isabelle were a man you two would be identical. " He was startled when another boy, looking very much like the one he held appeared behind him with a mystified expression.

"Well not precisely Jace, Izzy has black hair and brown eyes. " Clary said with good humor. The Lightwood threw Jace's arm off of himself a look of unimaginable disgust on his face.

" You bastard, who do you think you are to touch me ." Jace looked at him before bursting out in laughter and leaning against the closest person, as it happened to be the other Lightwood boy, a couple of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why we are basically family !" Jace exclaimed and was once again removed from the boys, this time by James who had quietly gone beside him and was now pulling him away.

"Are you offended because I have compared you with a girl. Don't worry your hips are much better than hers. " Jace said, throwing him a wink, and the first Lightwood boy flew at him. Before he could punch him they all heard an ear splitting shriek. They turned just in time to see a huge demon coming towards them. Surprisingly the first one to react was Clary, sliding forward while pulling out a seraph blade from her underarm.

She woke it and plunged it into the chest of the demon, getting demon blood all over her new dress. Jace slipped between the wall and the demon and took out his own seraph blade, Jemas and the Lightwoods following his lead. It didn't take long between all of them, each full of demon blood and sweat.

"Gabriel , Gideon, what is going on ?" Charlotte rushed to them, putting her arm softly over James back, looking around for any more demons. The Lightwood boy who Charlotte had addressed as Gideon was the one to answer.

"My father was hosting a dinner, we were attacked." He was short and also scanning their surroundings.

"It was pure luck that we had so many warriors present. Your welcome to help get rid of them. " The last part was said to the boys, and Clary blew an exas[arated sigh. Just then the house shook, sending them towards the ground. Jace was the first to get up and he immediately went towards the stairs at the edge of the room, Clary , James and the Lightwoods following them. Charlotte was also behind them but kept a greater distance and Jassamine just stood there. They climbed the steps up, the cries of battle engulfing them, and Jace was keenly aware of the demonic energy surrounding them. He half turned, not slowing down to look at his companions.

"Azazel is here ."

The Lightwood brothers stared blankly at him but Charlotte and James frowned, and Clary lit up. Jace had become so well acquainted with her face that he could tell exactly what she was thinking. If Azazel was here, they could get their answers, maybe just maybe , even go back home.

Jace reached the roof first and was not surprised to see the same man they had fought before. Azazel turned to them and frowned, a disappointed tone covering his voice.

" Oh I see the blue eyed one isnt here this time. Too bad, I'll just kill you instead."

That was all the warning they got before he slipped into shadows and reappeared by Jace. Jace dropped to the ground and rolled away not at all surprised by his suddenness. The others, except Clary, had never fought him and were disturbed by his ability to teleport. Azazel wasted no time and swung instead for the one named Gabriel, but before he could hit him Clary shot forward bringing her seraph blade up to stop the attack.

Azazel grunted and slipped away only to reappeared by James, managing to nick him before Gideon stepped in. The shadowhunters fell into instinctive formation, circling the demon, weapons ready. Jace met Clary's eyes and she immediately reached for her steele and drew the sun rune on her hand. Just as Azazel slipped into shadow and reappeared by an unsuspecting Charlotte, Clary released the rune's power. The light hit his left shoulder and arm and he was thrown off his feet, a deep growl escaping his mouth. His rage even more fueled he turned to the closest person and transformed his hand into a dagger, but Clary once again released the runes power, striking him dead in the center. He howled this time and they all ginced, Gabriel and Jace jumped at him but he slipped into shadows.

Looking back, one of them should have noticed that the demon was leading them to the edge of the roof, but with his constant sudden appearance they were all preoccupied. It happened too fast, one second he was fighting with Jace head on, Jem on his left and Gabrial on his right when he slipped into the shadows. He reappeared behind Clary and before she could release her light he took hold of her neck and swung her into the open space. Jace's heart stopped and at first he didn't hear what Azazel was saying. All he could hear was his rushing blood and all he could see was Clary, fierce, strong , amazing Clary swinging over a 4 story drop.

And then Azazel slipped into shadow, and the red hair was disappearing over the edge even as Jace rushed to catch her. They all watched, helpless as Clary fell, turning just in time to attempt to tuck and roll. They also saw how her legs took the impact of the fall and crumbled beneath her, bones and flesh breaking the skin.


	17. Izzy ll

Sorry for the wait !

* * *

Izzy's point of view

Izzy woke up in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. She had her leg off the side of the leg and her neck twisted over the other edge. She opened her eyes and winced at the pain in her neck before sitting up correctly. She had hoped that maybe it was a dream but she was still in the infirmary everyone around in similar positions on the cots or chairs. Last night had been filled with blood and tears and the desperate need to help mixed in with the helplessness that overcame them.

Jace had rushed in with Clary on his arms,her legs a broken mess, half dead from blood loss. Simon had been paranoid, rushing from person to person demanding someone help her. In the end, Magnus had been the one who had managed to salvage her legs and kept her alive. Even with magic constantly pouring into her, Clary had been in agonizing pain, screaming until she was knocked out by a rune applied by Jace. The London shadowhunters had stayed until late at night, up until Magnus declared he had done everything he could and Clary settled into an unstable sleep. The New Yorkers had faced devastation before, but they had grown strong and had to a point believed that they were ready to face any threat presented to them.

Izzy noticed movement from the conner of her eye and turned to see Simon slowly getting up and walking out the infirmary door. She considered giving him space, dismissing the idea almost immediately. Simon didn't do well when he was left to fester upon his own insecurities and Izzy knew he was disheartened at the moment. At one point Izzy had been gravely injured while they had been in hell trying to rescue Magnus, and it was only Simon's blood that had saved her. Yet last night no matter how much blood he poured into Clary it had no effect, presumably because her angel blood counteracted the effects before they could even happen.

Izzy followed Simon as he wandered down the halls of the unfamiliar institute, clearly not paying attention to where he was going, until he choose a little alcove at the end of a hall and slid to the floor. He turned his head up as Izzy approached and extended his arm, a clear invitation to join him, Izzy happy to oblige. She curled against his side and let her head rest against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. They didn't speak, they didn't need to. There was a deeper sense of comfort to being held and holding someone dear, each consoling the other both physically and emotionally.

"She may never walk again." Simon finally lamented, his voice thick with worry and desperation.

"She will." Izzy said, and she believed it. "She's strong and when we get back home she will be able to receive more advanced treatment." The shadowhunters had recently been introduced to human medicine, and their amazement and astonishment at such advanced science made them regret not knowing about it sooner. Simon didn't speak for a while, their silence once again giving way to a comfortable bubble, one that neither wanted to pop.

"Izzy, did you noticed anything different about Magnus's magic ?" Simon once again interrupted the silence, his question immediately drawing Izzy's full attention. She was about to answer with a short no, but it gave her pause and as she thought about it she began to really see things that had gone unnoticed last night. During the war, with the help of the Silent Brothers and the warlocks, those who were injured made a full recovery. Their wounds had at times been even worse than Clary and Izzy could now clearly remember Magnus healing them completely.

"Do you think Magnus could heal her ?" Izzy asked and feared what he was implying. That Magnus had not healed her completely, not because he couldn't but because he had not wanted to. Their next silence missed their previous companionship, each too wrapped up in the implications of such actions.

When Izzy had seen Magnus she had felt such joy, and an insane feeling of being safe. Alec had explained how they had met, and it made sense that Magnus would be there, he had been alive way before any of them. Yet Magnus, even if he didnt know them, still had a calming power over all of them, too used where they to being saved by him. It was jarring to see the distance between Alec and Magnus, especially so when it was made evident that Magnus wanted nothing to do regarding Alec. The two had been basically glued at the hip back home, so deeply in love that they sometimes forgot they had company.

They stayed there for a while longer, only getting up when they heard voices. Simon helped Izzy stand up and he kept his hand on her waist as they neared the infirmary, taking a small comfort in her nearness.

Everyone was awake, except for Clary, Jace and Alec being the ones that Simon And Izzy had heard. When he came in yesterday, Jace had been in a dark mood, going from extreme worry to a deep anger. It was only Alec who had calmed him and now as they stood talking, Alec kept his hand on his parabatais shoulder. They turned to see their sister and Simon walk in, a small frown on Alec's face.

"Where were you ?" Alec said, his big brother side showing. It was so common for him to worry about everyone but himself that Izzy smiled for the first time that day.

"Relax Big Bro, in case you hadn't noticed we are inside the institute. You know holy ground and all that ." Izzy crossed the room and sat on the chair Alec had slept in, closer to the door and way more comfortable than her own chair.

"How could you Alec ! You made your poor sister sleep in that awful chair while you slept in comfort." Izzy whined and Alec sent her a small smile. Jace had a vacant look in his eyes, unconsciously moving closer to Clary and sitting at the foot of her bed. The movement had drawn everyone's attention and they stared at the unconscious fiery form. Her legs had been crushed from the dropped, and even after hours and multiple attempts at fixing them, some bones were still broken and out of place. Even then, when she was unconscious and pale, her hair was a vibrant red, and her features, although not peaceful, also showed a force that contradicted her condition.

Simon went and sat where Jace had slept, a small chair pulled up next to Clary and let his fingers run through her hair. The only one left standing was Alec, who was casually leaning against the counters closest to the door, his stance relaxed but ready for action. This, aside from very small moments, was the first time they were alone and in relative privacy. There were things that needed to be addressed, for one the fact that Magnus had not been mentioned until he came to heal Clary. By the way the light was coming in through the window it was obviously still very early, probably 6 or 7 in the morning. It was bizarre to think that they had been here for 24 hours and already all of them had faced a near death experience or had a fight. Isabel began to tell them, with more detail and modern day references about her battle with the robot man, and the response of their companions. They bounced theories of what they might be for a while, clear that they had to be aware of the threat they represented now that they were here. They had attacked the London shadowhunters before they had gotten there so the chances of them being related to Azazel were slim to none.

Jace went next, going from no emotion to a blinding intensity as he described with more detail the fight they had at the Lightwood manor and the journey back to the Institute. One thing in particular stood out, Azazel had mentioned a blue eyed boy not being there. The possibilities were Alec or his look alike Will.

Finally a piece of the puzzle fell in. When Alec had gotten attacked at the warlocks house aka Magnus, Azazel had blamed him of imprisonment. Suddenly it made sense that from all the possibilities they had been the ones the demon used, and it explained how they had landed in the same place Magnus was living. Their conversation turned from battles to feelings. Izzy was particularly interested in the Magnus and Alec situation, but typical Alec style her brother wasn't too forthcoming on what had happened.

"I told him who we really were." Alec finally blurted and they stared at him. It had made sense to tell the shadowhunters about their predicament, but they couldn't just go around telling everyone. It could potentially put them in danger, especially if the person they told didn't believe them and accused them of being mentally ill.

"He cast a spell when I was talking. It was very faint but Magnus made sure I could detect magic being used on me and from what I gather it was to make sure I didn't lie." Alec shrugged and looked away serious for a moment before he turned back to them with a new intensity.

"There's something else that happened yesterday. After Jace and Clary left and Isabelle and Simon disappeared I had a run in with Will. " A bright red crept up into his cheeks and he looked down as he said the following. " I had just fought with Magnus and I was kind of lost, he found me in the hallways. He offered me a drink and took me to a secluded room, made into a bar."

Izzy laughed and ohhh at him, knowing full well that Alec would never betray Magnus, but enjoying the way he responded to her teasing. He shot her a look before continuing.

"What I'm trying to get at is that Will's parabatai, James -"

" Jem" Interrupted Simon, more familiar with his name from talking to Tessa.

"Jem is deathly sick."

They all stared at Alec for a minute, trying to decide if he was being dramatic, something that was very unlikely . He sighed and rolled his eyes, annoyed that they would doubt him.

"Anyway I promised Will that we would help them find a cure." Izzy sat up at this and they all just stared at him until Simon broke the silence.

"We? As in us ?" It wasn't his most articulate moment but it was clear what he meant. They weren't medics or capable of magical healing aside from their runes, so to suggest that they could save someone from a deadly sickness sounded absurd.

"Yes, we as in us. I mean we were forced to study through the shadowhunter history, surely whatever he is suffering from has a known cure in the future." It wasn't absurd to think so but it would still be a challenge.

"Losing a Parabatai is equivalent to losing part of your soul. We will help them however way we can." Jace finally said, settling the matter.

Sophie poked her head into the infirmary then, a platter filled with steaming cups in her hands. Alec who was beside her took the tray from her hands, offering a small thanks, and started to hand one out to everyone. Isabelle made a face when she received her cup, lamenting the lack of coffee but drank anyway. Sophie had her head slightly bowed and her voice was soft and tentative when she spoke.

"Breakfast has been set out and baths may be drawn if you need them." They all expressed their gratitude and she walked out again. Jace was the one in most need of a bath, dried blood and dirt clinging to him like a second skin. The day before they had all been given a bedroom, adjacent to one another and they were led there now Jace at the back of the group reluctant to leave Clary.

Alec stayed by him until they reached their rooms and separated to take a shower and dress for the day. The idea of wearing one of the beautiful gowns brought an excited jitter to Izzy and she hurriedly walked into her room, politely declining Shopies help. There was a restroom at the back of the room along with a bug tub filled with water, not really hot but decent enough. Izzy gladly striped, letting her hair out of it's braid and sliding into the water, enjoying the relaxation of her muscles. There was a bar of soap on the side smelling faintly of roses. She didn't stay in the bath long, too happy to experiment with the dress to have much patience. The underclothing were hard to figure out, especially the corset, on which she had to call Sophie to help. She stared at the carefully spread out dresses and picked a beautiful sapphire gown. It had long sleeves decorated with swirling gems until they reached the chest were they flowed down to the waist and encircled it, the skirt of the dress plain save for some glittering gems at the bottom shaping small flowers. She knew it was probably too much for staying inside but she couldn't resist the pull and put it on. It hugged her waist and flowed down her legs pulling around her. She had made sure to pick up high boots and she stood for a moment considering her options before picking a pair of black plain boots that lace up almost all the way to her knees. They would help her movements. She brushed her hair and let it swirl around her head, stunned by her reflection in the mirror. She smiled at herself and walked out of the room, noticing the way Sophie's eyes grew wide as she saw her before walking into Simons room.

The vampire was struggling with the buttons on his shirt, his chest bare for her hungry eyes. He turned when the door closed and just stood there gaping at her, moving with vampire speed he rushed to her and let his arms encircle her.

"I think I finally found a match for Princess Leia." He breathed out and Izzy laughed before moving her hands to his shirt buttons. She wanted to get lost in his arms but she knew they didn't have the time so she softly pulled away, helping him dress and moving to the other boys rooms to do the same. She paid extra attention to Alec, suspecting that they would be seeing a familiar pair of cat eyes that day. By the time they were all ready Sophie suspected the others had already finished eating, not that the New Yorkers actually minded.

Simon held Izzy's hand as they followed after Sophie, letting his thumb make small circles across her hand. She smiled but kept her attention on getting accustomed to the extra weight until she looked natural in the extravagant dress. Jace was dressed more simply, wearing the required clothing to look normal but not any of the more decorative material . Simon was also uncomfortable with the clothing but had been persuaded to wear a waistcoat. Alec on the other hand looked as extravagant as his sister. In normal circumstances he would have never agreed to being dressed in such a way, but this time he had simply let Izzy choose. He was wearing white thigh pants along with a white shirt followed by a black vest and then a sapphire coat with a tail, along with Wellington boots. They marched down the halls until they reached the dining room where they had been taken the previous day.

Tessa was sitting besides Jem to the right of Charlotte, Henry, Will and Jessamine to the left and sitting right in the middle of the table was Magnus Bane


	18. Magnus lV

**Magnus's point of view**

The ice made a soft tinkling noise as it hit the edges of the glass, the blue liquid sloshing from side to side. Magnus brought the glass to his lips and took a slow drink, letting his eyes flit across his hosts.

There was disciplinary Charlotte, Lovely Tessa, delicate Jem, beautiful Jessamine, Inventor Henry and broken Will.

Will had an uncanny likeness to Alec, so much so that it made Magnus wonder how a Lightwood could inherit such Herondale eyes. Gently, he lowered the glass back on the table, magically making the color of its contents switch from the deep blue to a soft yellow to a hot pink and so forth. Tessa seemed to be lost in the colors, clearly entertained, her two admirers sending her looks of impossible tenderness. He let the color settle back to blue, determined to break the awkward silence, interrupted at the last minute by the sound of clicking shoes.

Sometimes it amazed Magnus that after decades of living he could still experience the fluttering nerves of a young boy. He turned his head lazily towards the door, painting an unamused look over his features, even as his heart jumped to his throat. His carefully crafted expression fell as the youngest Lightwood walked through the door. He had been formally introduced to the shadowhunters the night before, but there was such a distinct difference in their appearances that it was as if he were seeing them for the first time. For one, they had all been covered in dirt and blood to varying degrees and for another their clothing had clearly been foreign.

Now, as if a queen returning to her castle, Isabelle sauntered into the dining room in a glittering sapphire dressed adorned with precious gems, her hair cascading down her back in a glorious black fountain. At her arm was Simon, overshadowed by her beauty but emitting that particular allure reserved solely for vampires. Magnus looked appraisingly at their outfits, deciding that it was likely the girls work, considering how at peace she seemed in the impressive dress.

The world slowed and seemed to stop as Magnus turned from Isabelle just in time to see Alexander walk in to the room. If the first Lightwood had been radiant , Alexander was blinding. He was out of his Shadowhunter gear, in its place was a finely tailored dress coat a brilliant blue that made his eyes phosphorescent, and a pair of pearl white pants covered from the knee down by shiny black boots. He looked not like a prince or even a King, he by far surpassed them, taking instead a stronger similarity to an angel.

The resentment and anger that had inhibited Magnus seemed to fade, leaving only a longing. Alexander met his eyes, the hypnotizing blue filled with regret and shame. It was only when Alexander sat down that Magnus noticed Jace, surprisingly as handsome as his group even while wearing simpler clothing and a forlorn expression. Shadowhunters, decided Magnus, had exemplary genes.

Sophie walked with a tray filled with soft bread and jam. Isabelle took a bite and winced, clearly surprised at the flavor, before putting the bread back on her plate, a slight grimace on her face. The others having watched her expression sustained from grabbing any bread, a look of apology crossing their eyes as they looked at Sophie.

Institute food could be very bland, more intent on the nutrition rather than the flavor. Magnus snapped his fingers summoning three plates, one containing a pile of bacon, the next a variety of fruit and the last one held freshly baked croissants directly from France. He considered for a minute before summoning a wine glass filled with blood for Simon. Isabelle squealed and sent him a grateful smile before piling her own plate with food. Absently Magnus looked at Alexander and was slightly frustrated at the look on his face, his eyes filled with tenderness but his features set in disapproval. Typical coming from his kind.

"Thanks, Mags." The vampire said, oblivious to the outraged look Magnus sent him. Mags? What kind of hell hole had the immortal ventured into to find such a horrible surname. Alexander noticed the rage in his eyes and let out a soft laugh. The small sound managed to send a torrent of shivers throughout Magnus, leaving a distinct feeling in it's wake.

"Immortality is rather a long time, long enough to gather more than a few enemies. You would do well not to come up with insufferable names for me unless you yearn for an untimely death. " Simon had been taking a small drink from his glass but upon hearing this he snorted sending drops of blood everywhere. The New Yorkers, in perfect harmony, fell into a laughing pit, even the disheartened Jace chuckled along with them, meanwhile the others just grimaced at the inappropriate response.

"How is that fair? Alec was the one who came up with it, and you had no problem when he said it !" Simon finally managed to get out and they all sobered up as Magnus turned to look at Alexander, surprised once more.

"What horrible taste I seemed to have developed." Magnus muttered, coldly, and was surprised by the flash of passion that burned in the blue eyes, and even more so at the words that followed.

"You didn't seem to think so when we made l-"

"Alec !" Isabelle exclaimed, covering her mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing.

"Perhaps we should better move on to other matters." Charlotte finally spoke up and when Magnus managed to tear his eyes from Alexander he almost laughed at her expression. She was so red that she could have been mistaken for a fruit fairy, her eyes big and round, her lips stretched into a grimace and her hands hidden from view under the table.

"If you insist, I assume we must." He stood from the table, taking his drink in his hands, and crossing to the side of the room closest to the kitchen door, consequently as far away as he could get from Alexander and his unruly group. He summoned a tall elegant chair, arranging himself across it, taking one final drink before vanishing his glass.

" Considering current events, I think it would be best if I explain why there is a Greater Demon out for your heads. " He waited until he received nods and affirmation from all of them, debating how much he should reveal.

"Predominantly you should know that Azazel is one of the princes of hell, his power unlike any other and extremely potent, truly a dangerous opponent. His power is based loosely on the ability to slip in and out of this dimension as well as the much codeted ability to steal essence. When attacked, Azazel can simply slip into another dimension and reappear in a different location, yet as impressive as that may sound the real threat is in his other expertise. He can drain his opponent of his essence, angelic, demonic, weak or first time I encounter Azazel was perhaps 15 or 20 years ago, and without doubt it was not a pleasant meeting. Somehow he had managed to escape from Edom and was on a rampage, traveling from place to place in order to evade the claves detection. His presence might have gone unnoticed if not for the fact that he began to steal the essence of downworlders, more specifically the immortality of vampires and the magic of warlocks. The situation became so dire that the downworlders became desperate for a solution, nominating a representative to confront the demon. I will never know what inconsiderate bastard decide to volunteer me but a representative of the Spiral Labyrinth showed up at my door. Even then I would not have gotten involved if not for Azazel taking the magic of a dear friend. No warlock is strong enough to handle a Greater Demon much less one with added strength from others powers, so in order to defeat them I appealed to all downworlders. There is a spell that allows a warlock to hold the magic of others, similar to what Azazel can do, the only way to match his strength. Paranoia had already taken hold, convincing people to willingly give me their magic turned out to be harder than expected, even if it was to save them. It was the Queen of the Fay who finally stepped in and send me 30 of her soldiers to take their magic, followed by many others. At last I held as much power as my body could handle, so I proceeded to summon Azazel. It would have been impossible without the other downworlders power. Once I had captured Azazel I toyed with the idea of killing it but decided not to since there was no clear answer as to what would happen to the power he had stolen. Instead I took the powers back and sent him back to hell, making sure he was chained to that world and dimension. It was quite annoying to know that he had managed to escape, even if it did take him many years to do so. Once he escaped he used your angelic power to travel back in time. His primary target is me but he won't stop there, he will continue doing what he was doing before. "

Magnus took a deep breath and summoned another drink, this time a soft purple alcohol, letting the drink swirl around the glass before taking a sip. The shadowhunters stayed silent, digesting the new information. It was instinct by now, always turning to see what the pretty boy was thinking, and Magnus was not disappointed when he let his eyes travel to his spot in the room. His soft lips were pulled into a tiny frown his eyes lost in the distance and his fingers massaging his chin, all in all creating the perfect image of intelligence mixed with adorableness.

"There is no way around it, the Clave will need to be notified. As for you, , we will provide protection until the moment Azazel is defeated. " Charlotte said not unkindly but Magnus was too accustomed to the Nephilims way not to be worry.

"Provide protection or surveillance?" There was a new coldness to his voice, the shadowhunters quick to perceive it. Even then Charlotte wasn't quick to anwser, and the flame in Magnus erupted into an inferno.

"It is against Clave law to summon Greater Demons, the reasons, although understandable, are not relevant. Your actions have endangered the lives of many and a shadowhunter has already been gravely injured." It was obvious from her tone of voice that Charlotte wasn't in complete accordance with the words coming out of her mouth, yet that did nothing to calm Magnus's anger. His magic, in response to his emotions, bursted into tiny flames around his fingers and his cat eyes slitted.

A glass flew from the table and crashed against the floor, shattering into pieces, Effectively getting the attention of the London shadowhunters and the enraged warlock. They turned to see the New Yorkers with equal disbelief and anger across their faces, Alexander had been the one who had sent the glass flying when he stood up abruptly from the table. He was quickly joined by his group and they all stood at the foot of the table, their whole demeanor transformed from agreeable teenagers to fierce warriors.

" We are grateful for the help you have provided, however we will not allow you to "supervise" one of our own, much less accuse him of endangering shadowhunters. Clary, and all of us would give our life to protect those we love, and it just so happens that Magnus is one of us. If he will be given protection it will be from us. "

There was silence after Alexander spoke, bewilderment dancing from person to person.

"What do you mean he is one of yours ?" WIll was the one to finally asked.

"In the future Magnus is regarded as a respectable and formidable Warlock, who even has a spot in the council as the representative of Lilith's children. To insult him you would be insulting the greater part of the Clave. Besides he is our .." There was a small pause there before Alexander resumed speaking " friend, and will have us to help him as he has helped us on so many occasions."

The rest of the meal consisted of arranging the rotations between the shadowhunters who would be leaving with Magnus as protection. There were more disagreements but Alexander's group was quick to dispute them and in the end things turned out for the better. One Shadowhunter from both sides would always be with Magnus from now on, and the hunt for Azazel would be deported to the Clave without mention of the warlock. They had been in the dinning room for perhaps an hour when Sophie rushed into the room.  
"Miss. Fray had woken ." She managed to say before all the shadowhunters from New York were out the door, leaving only the people of the past in the room.

"It appears you have gained quite a dedicated fanbase." Will said, a mad grin across his face and a taunting tone to his voice. Magnus shrugged.

"It appears so."


	19. Clary ll

**Clary's Point of View **

There was a soft sensation in Clary's back, a soft rushing almost like warm water running down her spine. She opened her eyes and tried to lift her head but it seemed to weigh a ton. In her state Clary had a hard time making sense of her surroundings, the rows of cots, the chairs around her, the back of the woman standing by the door. Before fear could settle she had a sudden realization and with it came a weird sense of deja-vu. She was in the infirmary after getting mortally wounded by a demon and rescued by her golden prince. A soft sound came from her mouth, meaning to be a laugh, but her throat was too dry and it made her wince.

The girl by the door turned, Clary finally recognizing her as Sophie, and upon seeing Clary with her eyes opened she rushed out of the room. Unsure of what to do next Clary used her arms to struggle into a sitting position, nausea instantly flooding her and she leaned back into her pillow. She tried to move her feet, only to realize she couldn't even feel them.

It was then that the fall came back to her, Azazel's cold hand around her neck, the floor rushing up to meet her and the instant pain that had shot through her body when her legs made impact with the ground. A shudder went through her and she was suddenly glad she couldn't feel her legs. There was a loud noise outside the infirmary, the sound of multiple people running down the hall, Jace appearing in the doorway, hair tousled and eyes gleaming.

He was at her side in an instant, followed by Simon, Izzy and Alec. Clary smiled at them and tried to talk only to get the same soft sound as before. Alec reached for a water jug and served her a glass handing it to Jace who lifted Clary's head and poured the water down her mouth. She ended up drinking 3 glasses before she was able to speak, her friends softly comforting her.

"This is the third time I wake up in the infirmary and your gone." She finally managed to say and Jace laughed sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her. When he spoke his voice was muffled by her head.

"it seems we have created a tradition. "

"Not a very healthy one, if I might add." Said Simon sending a glare at Clary. Clary smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"You say that like I intentionally jumped off the roofs edge." Simon grunted but sat down on her bed, careful not to hurt her legs.

Izzy crossed to her other side, Alec behind her as they sat down on the edge of her bed. The light glinted off their united form, creating one long shadow on the wall and Clary had the sudden urge to draw this moment so she would never forget it.  
"So what's the diagnosis ?" She asked, knowing that not feeling her legs could not be a good sign. There was silence for a while before Simon spoke.

"Magnus couldn't heal yo-"

"Magnus couldn't heal me ?" There was a fluttering in Clary's heart at the idea of their glittery friend being incapable of fixing her legs.

"He worked on them for a while, until he declared that he couldn't do much more. " Izzy chimed in.

"What does that mean ?" Her voice sounded small even to her own ears.

"It means that while we are stuck in the past, you won't be able to walk. Clary, medicine is more advanced in our time, you probably have a bone dislocated in your spine or something like that, I don't really know. But I do know that you will walk so don't lose your head over this. " Simon said, and she squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile.

Before she could reply Alec flew off the bed and rushed out the door. They all stared after him for a second before Simon finally spoke.

"Should someone go after him ?" Jace reluctantly got up and walked out in the same direction, coming back almost immediately.

"As talented as I am, I don't have a Parabatai tracking ship." Clary tried to laugh but her throat was still sore. They didn't talk again, their attention focused on the door and their missing member. Finally Alec walked in, dragging a very disgruntled looking Magnus after him.

"Alexander let go of me!" He exclaimed indignantly, trying to twist his hands out of Alec's grip.

"This is important, make a protective circle around us ." Magnsu stared at Alec for a beat longer before he yanked his hands free, his magic jumping from his hands and encircling only him at first before slowly expanding towards the others.

"I think there's something I missed while I was asleep." Clary muttered.

"Not really Fray, I have no idea what is going on either." Simon whispered.

Once they were all encircled by Magnus's magic Alec sighed and turned to look at them.

"We have been under Azazel's control this whole time. " He finally said, gaining nothing but confused looks.

"I wasn't sure at first but there is too much evidence to pretend like this is not the case. Two wars and years of training have made us who we are, yet from the moment we got here we seemed to turn into amateurs. From coming to the London Institute to request help from strangers, to not noticing when we are being cornered, to mindlessly attacking suspicious people. I mean I even went as far as to tell Magnus who we really are."

"What are you trying to get at?" Izzy asked .

"Izzy you told us that you had attacked three suspicious men who had been following you. But you used deadly force, without even knowing if they were from the shadow world or human criminals. Since when do you attack mundanes ? "

Izzy opened her mouth to protest but shut it half way through. Now that Clary thought about it , it didn't make too much sense that Izzy had used her whip on unknown attackers and even less sense that Simon had voluntarily used the Mark to hurt someone, especially someone he didn't know.

"And Jace and Clary, you are the best shadowhunters of our time and you were easily defeated by a demon. Not only that but you must have missed something because a 4 story drop does not hurt someone this badly, especially a Shadowhunter. From the moment we arrived I have been having some dark thoughts, things I wouldn't normally even think about. It took too long to figure out we were under control." Alec lamented.

"But how ?" Clary whispered, her throat was starting to hurt again.

"It must be because you are weak after he stole your power." Malec said, his eyes drawn to Alec's back.

"We are not weak." Similar to knives on fires, the anger in Jaces voice cut through the air.

"That's not what I meant, I wa-"

"We are not weak. And that asshooe is going to pay." The anger had not receded and it finally dawned on Clary. He was scared and mad. Twice before he had been under the control of others, done horrible things under their power, and both times he had come close to killing her. She took his hand and brought it to her lips, begging him with her eyes to calm down. He flashed her a look before putting his arm gingerly around her and drawing her near.

" I'm not the leader. From the moment we got here we have all been acting like I should lead. It must have been his influence." Alec said, his eyes shining with the same anger Jace was showing. He lifted his head and put out his arm towards Jace.

"You should lead us." He said.

A short joyous laugh filled the room, breaking the tension.

"Oh Alec that's not Azazel, it's Magnus." Isabelle breathed out between giggles. Clary looked at her and laughed too. In a minute they were all laughing, even Jace.

"What?" There was a lost puppy look on Alec's face, until his parabatai finally took mercy.

"Your boyfriend has made you Insufferable. You have become a bossy, demanding, control freak Alec. " There was affection in his voice, even as Alec swatted the side of his head.

" Yeah, yeah whatever." There was a smile in his voice, even as he tried to glare at them.

" As entertaining as this has been, I still have a house half destroyed to get back to." Magnus interrupted their laughter.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes." The bubble started to recede back into Magnus's fingers, leaving them once again exposed to the real world.

" I assume you will want something to keep Azazel out of your head. I'll see what I can do. " Magnus looked straight at Clary, letting his eyes bore into hers for a moment.

" Do you need something for the pain ?" He finally asked.

" Thank you but the only pain I feel is in my throat." Clary offered him a smile, but a frown had already transformed his face. He gave her one last look before turning around.

"Very well."


	20. Chapter 20 Alec 6

Alec's Point of view

Alec watched as Magnus left the room, debating whether to go with him or stay back and discuss matters with his family.

"Alec, go. Someone has to keep him safe." Jace said, his arm around Clary and his posture calm, but Alec could still see the anger in his eyes. He didn't get a chance to argue, Izzy gently pushed him out the door and after Magnus. He caught up to him in a couple of seconds, suddenly losing any semblance of confidence he may have had. His shoulders slouched protectively, and he ducked his head trying to be as Inconspicuous as possible.

Magnus ignored him, up until they reached the grand hall, where Will was waiting for them.

" Are you leaving? " He threw them an unamused look before pushing off the wall.

" I am, William dear, I assume you are coming." It wasn't even a question, so William didn't bother answering he just fell in step with Alec, the 3 walking out the door and towards the horses.

A small storm had moved over the city, a soft drizzle of rain drops falling upon their shoulders. They mounted their horses, Alec was using the horse that belonged to James, and set off at a throttle.

There was a strong smell, pleasant at first and than intoxicating.

"What's that smell?" Alec finally asked. Magnus slowed down, his horse neck to neck with Alecs.

"Some warlock is placing a strong spell, they must have summoned the rain to help cloud their activity." His hair was plastered to his face, his eyes a bright glow in the dim world. They stared at each other, cerulean orbs meeting rainforest slits.

"Mags, about what I said earlier… I wish I could say it was the demon talking, but in truth I don't know. Either way it was stupid. During the second war, I saw as shadowhunter children steeped up against those who had been turned. Sometimes that was their parents. They showed a bravery that was awe inspiring. You did the right thing. "

Magnus let out a disdain scoff.

"Mags? What a horrible nickname." Even as he said it, there was a small smile playing around his lips. Magnus took the lead once again, until they finally reached his house. There was rumble all around the yard, the main door was missing and the inside was striped of any homely semblance. Magnus sighed and turned around in his horse.

" It will take some time to fix everything. Let's go for now." He didn't wait for a response, instead he just took off, his horse trotting. Magnus lead them to an apartment closer to downtown, smaller than his house.

"This is the apartment you shared with Camille." Alec said, once they were off their horse. He had seen pictures, the same color curtains, and tall door.

"Yes it is." Magnus opened the door, letting Alec and Will walk inside, turning around and placing a protective spell on the door.

" It seems you have the same bizarre style in your apartment as you do in your home. " Will smirked.

"Oh shut it William, this is where we meet after all. "

"How could I forget. " Will let his hand trace the back of the brightly colored couch.

" I have things to do, make yourselves busy." Magnus left the room, leaving the boys alone.

They remained silent as Will crossed to the window pushing the curtain to the side. Alec started to look around the room, restraining a laugh. The apartment was so similar to the one they had in Brooklyn, same bright colors and fashionable furniture. There was something nagging at the back of Alecs head, something similar to what he had felt earlier when he realized Azazel had been controlling them. He tried to grasp it but it slipped before he could get a clear view.

"What's wrong with your parabatai?" Alec asks, remembering his drunken conversation. He wasn't expecting the fiery rage that meet him as Will turned around, for once resembling Jace more than Alec.

"My Parabatai is my concern, do not disgrace him by speaking of him." There was real anger in his voice, furthering confusing Alec.

"You were the one who mentioned it yesterday, if you didn't want me to be involved maybe you should learn to shut your mouth."

Will was on him in an instant, all air left Alec and he stumbled back tripping over a piece of furniture and falling back, taking Will with him. Alec rolled to the side and shot to his feet, just in time to miss Will's punch. Will launched after him again, but Alec was expecting it this time and used the momentum to throw him to the side. He crashed into the wall, a glass swan falling and shattering on the ground. Magnus rushed into the room, his hands engulfed in blue flames, his eyes alert for any sign of danger and his shirt hanging at an odd angle. His eyes flared up as he took in the mess laying across his living room.

"When I said to make yourselves busy I didn't mean to destroy my home." He extinguished his flames and walked over to them.

"Clean this mess up." His voice sounded louder than usual, probably a magical augmentation . Will turned and walked out the door, ignoring the angry remarks that Magnus was directing at them.

Alec pressed his hand to his stomach, the same place Azazel had stabbed. There was a sharp pain, he must have hit it when he fell over the furniture.

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes, dont worry about it."

"What happened?"

"He lost his temper."

"One does not usually lose their temper at random."

"No, not usually."

"Alexander, let me check your wound. It was basically healed but if you sustain another wound it could reopen."

Alec relented and sat down on the sofa, pulling his shirt up. There was already a bruise forming along his abdomen, although the pain was residing. Magnus knelt in front of him and trailed his fingers along the edge of the bruise, sending shivers through Alec.

Serpentine tendrils of blue smoke started to pour from Magnus fingers as he continued to trace the bruise, the smoke sinking into the skin and stopping the internal bleeding. Alec reached out and pulled a piece of hair away from Magnus face.

"I'm sorry about the mess."

"I'm a warlock Alexander, such things can be easily fixed." Without removing his hand Magnus waved the other hand behind his back and the furniture started to rearrange itself, the pieces of the glass swan floating from the door into its original form.

" You need to talk to Will, fighting amongst yourselves will help no one. " Magnus finally pulled his hand away.

"I doubt he wants to talk to me right now. "

"Perhaps you should give him some time to cool down. " He stood up and headed for the door. There was a fragrance in the room similar to the one Alec has smelled outside, the smell of magic apparently.

Alec walked out the front door as soon as Magnus disappeared through the hall. Will wasn't anywhere in sight and the rain was still softly falling upon London. Alec slid to the ground and let the cool drops of water wash away his tension, His family and himself were lost in time, with no way to get back home and threats constantly heading towards them. He chuckled, after all, weren't they always in danger ?

The sound of horse beats sounded as a carriage passed by the apartment, bringing the shadowhunter back to attention, but it didn't stop just kept rolling lazily down the road. They were all wound up, tired, annoyed and hurt. A grunt came from Alecs left and he turned to see Will coming up the street with a bottle in his hand. He stood gingerly, eyeing the Herondale for any signs of hostility.

"I had forgotten you were a herondale, William." Alec finally said, measuring the reaction on Will's face, which remained calm.

"Is that so Lightwood?" He popped the top of the bottle and took a swing, the smell of alcohol wafting towards Alec.

" You weren't mad at me. In fact you want to apologize but its not in your nature. You see herondales have the awful tendency of seeking physical pain in an effort to distract themselves from their mental pain. " There was no response from Will, aside from another swing at the bottle.

" I don't hold it against you William, so stop sulking and come back inside. " Alec turned towards the door when a hand shot out to grab his shoulder.

" Jem is dependant on a demon drug. It's not his fault, he was forced to consume it. Without it he will die, but with its the same result at a slower pace. He is getting worse. The future, a vast place filled with opportunities, surely you know how to fix him. " There was desperation in Wills voice, and tremble as he gripped Alecs shoulder.

"Why did you trust me?" He asked.

" I don't, not really. But I have seen the way you care for your people, it's the same bond I have with Jem. You would die for them. I would too. "

" I don't know if I can help you, but we will try."

"You promised."

"I know."

The rain helped mask the noise of the man as he dropped from the building. The shadowhunters had just walked inside. The man, tall and slender his eyes pure black, peered through the windows.

"Found you."


	21. Chapter 21 - Isabelle 3

Hello my lovelies! I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. Life can be a bit crazy, mine more than others. I will be updating another chapter as soon as possible. To those who commented, favorited and Followed my story, I send you lots of love and a hugemoungous thanks! Don't forget to show your support and enthusiasm!

-Author

Disclaimer : I don't own anything !

Izzy

The blood rushed from his veins, quickly filling the syringe, a small wince decorating his soft face. Izzy tried not to smile, it had taken some time for them to allow her to begin her analysis and she didn't want to ruin or alter their nerves. She quickly pulled the tube and plugged in another, the blood still freely flowing, filling four tubes in a matter of seconds. The syringe was a bit peculiar since it had just recently been built, so Izzy tried to be extra gentle when she removed it. The stream of blood slowed and a vibrant drop of blood shone on the pearly skin.

"Are you finished ?" Will asked anxiously as he watched from behind Izzy. He had been fidgeting the entire time, even accidentally knocking down a base. Izzy tried not to let her exasperation show as she straightened and closed the blood tubes, reaching to check Jem's pulse. He had become frail, likely because of the lack of the drug. After her dear brother promised to help cure the shadowhunter they had all been brainstorming ideas on a possible cure. But no matter how much time they dedicated to it they couldn't come up with a possible solution , until Jace had brought up a case similar to James that they had studied unger Hugo. It was about an addiction to a demonic substance that proved lethal to the shadowhunter, and in the case they had studied the man had died. However It brought the idea of studying similar treatments that had been developed for people under that predicament after the man died. The main problem with that is that everything they needed to study and calculate possible cures did not exist during that timeline, in fact most medical treatments were bareberical and highly inefficient leaving them stranded.

They had to convince Henry to help them build the materials necessary, but even then they didn't even have electricity,rendering most of their equipment useless even if they could get it. It was when Izzy went to protect Magnus, since they all had to take turns, that she got the idea of replacing electricity with warlock magic. It then had taken some time to convince Jem and WIll to allow them to perform the test necessary to better understand the situation. After a month of negotiations and assurances they had finally given, and Izzy had begun a thorough study. It involved retaining the drug for as long as possible and documenting the effects, as well as doing a blood analysis, PHysical analysis and keeping a medical journal where Jems heartbeat measurements were documented 3 times a day. The whole thing was taking the majority of Izzy's time, from pestering the shadowhunter to check his pulse to the hours spent with Henry trying to create the required equipment and then many more hours spent in Magnus house trying to convert his magic into a usable form of energy.

Izzy drew a cloth with alcohol against Jem's skin cleaning the wound before putting a small cloth around it.

"Yes, I am done." Izzy gave the stink eye to Will before turning to Jem , "How are you feeling?"

"A bit faint, I had never imagined that such small needles could be so terrifying." He gave a small chuckle before pulling his sleeve down.

Izzy gave him a reassuring pat, taking the blood biles and turning to leave.

"Don't forget to check your pulse, Jem." She sang at him, knowing he would be somewhat irritated.

The halls had become more familiar, allowing Izzy to not get easily lost, and in time she had reached the room allotted to her research. The walls had been repainted a soft white, and the window drapes were rarely closed, often leaving the room in a pool of light. Unless of course it was cloudy, which turned out to be often the case. Izzy sighed as she saw the shadows across her room, gently setting the blood down and lighting some candles.

Cold arms were suddenly around her waist, startling her enough to drop the match. Simon chuckled as he went down to retrieve it and finish lighting the candles.

"Did I just scare the fierce Iz?" He chuckled as she turned to hit him lightly on the shoulder. He reached for a long stray piece of hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"Simon I need to get this blood properly stored for transfer, I'm going to be leaving in about 20 minutes." She pulled away and began to grab a special box they had just finished constructing the day before, it was designed to keep things cold and cushioned. The four dials fit perfectly inside and she closed it softly, proud and excited to start her work.

"Clary wanted to see you before you left, something about arranging a rehabilitation room." Simon picked the box up and offered her his arm. She finished putting up her tools and blew out all the candles but one, turning and taking his arm.

"I've been so busy, I hardly have time to talk anymore." Izzy triped, some of her tools falling on the ground, the noise unbelievably loud. She sighed and bent down to pick it up, ignoring Simon's questioning look.

"So I scare you, and you trip on the same day. Something is going on." She ignored his concern and continued walking, careful to keep her balance this time. In truth, it had become a bit much, having to always be working on the cure, and although she wanted to help and enjoyed the work, she barely had time to rest. On top of it all she had been giving Tessa lessons, leaving her exhausted and rung out. If she were to be completely truthful with herself, it was also the time change that was really affecting her. No electricity, no clubs, no music, no normal food. Everything was new to her and extremely inconvenient, and deep inside all she wanted was to go home.

They reached the grand foyer and turned towards the library, already hearing the voices of conversation. They walked in, the light cast from the candles bringing shadows to life as the flames danced. Clary was sitting in a wheelchair that had been designed by Henry and Jace, made for comfort and easy transport. After a month of her accident Clary could slightly move her feet, but it brought excruciating pain and it drained her energy. She had been trying to come up with runes that might help them go back , or at least help Jem, but had had no luck so far. Jace was sitting in a chair across from hers, his eyes filled with tenderness and love.

"Clary Jace, you two are simply so adorable." She skipped to their side and gently hugged the slim girl. She giggled and rolled farther from Jace giving Izzy and Simon space to stand between them.

"I heard about the rehabilitation room" Izzy skipped right to it. "Clary, how can I help."

"I know you're busy but could you help Henry design the equipment? I can do the preliminary sketches. Oh and I have the sketches for the blood analysis machine ready." She brightened as she pulled some papers from the nearby table and handed them to Izzy.

"Thanks this will reall- "

"Miss Lightwood, Magnus Bane is waiting by the entrance." Sophie said, her hands filled with trays. She crossed the room and handed Clary and Jace a cup of tea. SImon politely refused the cup offered to him and Izzy had to resist the urge to laugh. She gave one last hug to Clary, grabbed the box from Simon and left. Her heels clicked loudly as she rushed to the entrance. She slowed as she heard a soft laugh and finally came within view of the warlock. Magnus was leaning casually against the main door, his attention placed solely on Alec who was telling some sort of story. Izzy smiled, glad to see her brother and his future love getting along. Jessamine came up from the other doorway, bringing an end to Alec's story, reluctantly Izzy walked in as well.

The ride to Magnus's house was quiet, giving Izzy the opportunity to enjoy the scenery. Despite having been there for more than a month, they still hadn't done any sight seeing. It was strange to think that the most adventure they had had so far was when they first arrived. Izzy was so lost in thought that she didn't realize when they finally arrived, startled as Magnus called her name.

Izzy was careful with her equipment as she unloaded it from a small cart hooked to her horse, the device had been magically altered to protect its contents by Magnus. They proceeded to walk into the extravagant house, Jessamine heading towards her designated room and Magnus conjuring cups of tea.

"Have you made any improvements ?" Magnus asked Izzy as he handed her a cup of tea.

Isabelle frowned, not wanting to admit that she still had no real understanding of the drug but also not wanting to lie. She co opted for a half truth.

"There is a drug in the future that can have some similar effects as Jem's drug, it's called Heroin. If someone takes it, they most certainly become addicted and their bodies come to rely on it. If for some reason the drug is withdrawn the consumers can go into shock, even leading to death, only recovering after the drug is ingested."

It was true that at first glance this had been Izzy's idea, but she had already set Jem on a strict low drug dosage to see if he could slowly leave it, but the only results have been fatigue and weakness. Izzy shrugged, trying to ignore the way her stomach fell, as she considered the possibility of never finding a cure.

"I have Jem in a limited dose. Theoretically if he begins to take less and less, eventually he will be able to stop. "

Magnus sent her a kind smile, and Izzy knew that she hadn't fooled him. If they didn't find a way to analyse the blood and the drug, eventually Izzy would run out of steam and she would sink in a river of helplessness.

"Isabelle, so young yet so strong. Do not forget those you love for the sake of another. Your spirit is kind, but you will need the strength of your loved ones if you want to succeed. "

Magnus said softly, and for unreasonable reason tears streaked past Izzy's eyes.

"It's alright Magnus, I've had worse."

Magnus

The City of Bones was a tomb of silence. The young warlock moved carefully around the piles of bones resting against the wall. He knew the silent brothers could sense his location, and he hoped that Brother Yedaiah would hurry up and come for him. There was so much death and sorrow in the walls of the city that it could become suffocating, not to mention the whole aura of the place was creepy. The warlock continued walking, trying to remember the more normal area of the city were the guests could stay. He crossed an open corridor, the silhouette of a brother dimly illuminated by witchlight, and pondered whether he should ask for help. The silent brothers were not easy to like, especially when they were disrupted, but the silence was beginning to get to the warlock, so as quiet as possible the boy stepped over a pile of bones and walked towards the brother.

Just as he reached him the brother turned. The warlock stumbled back, his heart almost slamming out of his heart, as the figure in front of him lowered the hood of their robe to reveal his mother. He stared marbled at the woman in front of him, his mind debating with his heart. He knew that his mother was dead, yet there she was, a soft natural glow to her skin as she stared at him. Logic had never been the dominant factor in the warlock's life, yet something kept him back, even as his mother opened her arms to him as if inviting him to hug her.

The air seemed to freeze between them as his mother began to tremble and dark tendrils beggan to encircle her. Her skin began to thin, her bones cracking at random bringing her to her knees. The warlock screamed, wanting to run and wanting to help her at the same time,

His mom opened her mouth and her teeth seemed to fall off all at once, replaced by an oozing darkness, black tears appearing at her eyes. She doubled back, her hands twisting, until she was lifting herself on all fours. She turned slowly, her bones still cracking and her long dark hair obscuring her hair. In an instant she darted towards the boy and he yelled scrambling back. He tripped over the piles of bones, his mother's hands closed around his ankle. Hs mom pulled him closer, his manic screams and kicks having no effect on her. There was a part inside of the boy that was screaming at him to fight, but he was so damn scared that it was all he could do not to pass out. HIs mother gave him a perverted smile before lounging at his neck and taking a bite.

The black acid burned as it enclosed around his neck. It was as if he were swallowing broken glass while being strangled by fire. He felt vomit rush to his mouth, but it couldn't make it out and he began to drown in his own vomit.

As the darkness consumed him the boy could see his mother staring at him, her eyes blank and lifeless.

Magnus flew out of his bed, his feet slipping on his floor, landing roughly on his back. He pried opened his eyes and saw only a current of blue around took him a beat before he realized that his magic, sensing his panic had manifested itself around him as a shield. He let the cool flow of his magic envelop him, calming him, until he was able to get the horrifying images of his mother out of his head.

There was a knock at his door, drawing Magnus out of his horror. Slowly Magnus pulled his magic back to him, immediately missing the safety it had provided. Straightening his back and trying to assume an air of control, Magnus strolled to the door throwing it open. Isabella stared at him through bleary eyes, her small mouth shaped into a yawn.

"I'm sorry Mags, but I heard you scream. Are you okay ?" Izzy asked.

Magnsu couldn't deny the fact that he was glad not to be alone at the moment.  
"Of course dear, it was just a spell gone wrong."

"You're still working ?"

Magnus stepped out of his room, summoning a robe around his shoulders.

"Would you like to continue our work on the nergy simulator ?" Magnus asked, knowing she would say yes out of pure obligation about it, but needing the company.

"Sure."


	22. Chapter 22 - Alexander 6

Alexander

It didn't take long for Alec to get used to their situation. Being around Magnus helped. Alot. But most importantly they were actually helping, working, doing something productive with their time. In truth, Alec had began to think about all the things they could do. All the things they could stop. The people they could save.

That didn't mean that he had stopped missing his Magnus. Or even the rest of his family and friends back home. But suddenly the dark voice that had been whispering at the back of his head was silent and Alec was free to truly appreciate their situation. They were somewhere in the 1800s, so many wars had yet to take place, both mortal and mystical.

The sun had just begun to slip from the horizon, it's golden rays filling the morning with a radiant glow. Alec finished dressing in simple clothing, black pants, black shirt and a light blue vest. He wore the vest more out of respect than anything else, also he suspected Isabelle would throw a tantrum if he didn't.

Alec had been spending most of his time with Magnus, so the Institute was still a dark stranger, making Alec double back a couple of times before he finally got to the front hall. It was early enough that mostly everyone was asleep. He could go and request some breakfast or even just relax in the library for a while if he wanted, he wasn't supposed to be at Magnus for a couple more hours, but he simply didn't want to wait.

He now understood that he had to give Magnus space and consider how his actions now could affect his future relationship. So he had resigned himself to being friends, taking comfort in the simple fact of knowing he was close to him.

Burlap, Alec's horse was waiting by the door, calmly eating some grass. He had gotten the gift shortly after they arrived, a gift from the Lightwood house for their help in their parties invasion. It was peculiar to know that those people were related to him, if distantly, especially when he got to meet Gideon, the guy he was named after. It had been an awkward exchange, and the horse had originally been meant for Jem, who had then gifted it to him for offering to help find a cure. The one who really deserved it was Izzy, who had been spending every waking hour on the cure but she had refused the horse, claiming he was too soft for her.

The horse was brown with a chestnut colored mane, small compared to other horses and very morose, never playing around or seeking a petting. In a lot of ways he reflected a part of Alec, the one that preferred to read a book at home rather than go to a party, preferred hiding in the shadows rather than seeking attention.

The horse began walking as soon as Alec mounted him, already familiar with the path to Magnus's home. His surroundings had also become more familiar to Alec, but the difference between London in the 1800s and New York City of the present was still shocking and exhilarating. They passed by a man walking down the street a cigar in his hand and his face hidden by a top hat. There was something peculiar about his steps but he disappeared around the corner before Alec could think to interrogate him. Magnus's house came into view and Alec dismounted, leading the horse to the the side stable they had recently bought. He wondered if he would be waking them up if he knocked now, but decided that waking them up wouldn't be terrible. The knock against the wood resonated around the apartment until the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking Isabelle, her eyes surrounded by bags and her complexion grayish.  
"You look awful." He uttered, before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "How long has it been since you slept ?"

"Gee, just what a girl wants to hear first thing in the morning, and do not baby me Alec." Her voice was stern and rough, as if she had been talking all night.

"Even sleep deprived you are beautiful, Iz." Alec brushed her hair to the side. "But I would still take a nap, and probably a shower before showing up at the institute. "

"Wouldn't want to scare the other shadowhunters." A voice called from inside the house.

"It's not like you look much better." Izzy called back, wanting to scowl but too busy yawning.

Alec stepped in and stared at the state the room was in. Instruments and tools were littered across the floor, black scorch marks decorated the walls and floor, there were parchements everywhere as well as small traces of blue mist around the corners of the room. In the middle of it all stood Magnus, his hair, which was longer than in the future and had none of the hair products his future had was a mess around his delicate face. In his hand he had a luminescent ball of magic, which flickered with tendrils of darker blue in its core.

"We think we finally figured it out." Magnus said proudly, throwing the ball from one hand to the other.

"Of course we still need to run some tests, but this means we could finally start analysing Jem's blood." Izzy skipped from the door to Magnus's side, letting her index finger travel across the ball of magic. Both stared at the ball as if it were some precious baby, event as they started to tilt towards each other in exhaustion.

"What you need to do, is go to sleep. Now." Alec crossed to them and pulled them both to their feet, ignoring their scowling. The ball of magic floated from Magnus and landed softly on top of a work table. They continued to complain, but Alec managed to get them both into their rooms, stopping by Jessamines room to see if she was awake but upon not hearing anything he assumed she was still asleep.

When they reached Magnus's room, Alec immediately went to the small window seat and sat down, turning away as Magnus removed his robe and crawled into bed. One laid perfectly still while the other fidgeted in his seat, both aware of the other ones awareness.

"I'm going to go pick up some of the mess." Alec finally said.

"That's alright Alexander, let me just sleep for a while and we can do it together." Magnus muttered, his face half hidden below the blanket.

Within the second week of guarding Magnus, Alec had discovered that Azazel had taken to tormenting him as he slept. There was nothing he could do to stop the invasion, but he could at least wake him up and offer his company.

Magnus quickly succumbed to sleep, cute little snores leaving his mouth. The nightmare didn't start immediately, it took awhile, and from what Alec could tell they always built up. Yet every time he slept, they would come.

Alec first noticed the wisps of magic beginning to surround Magnus, soft whimsical blue tendrils that danced around the warlock. They usually appeared when Magnus was in the midst of a nightmare and needed some form of comfort. Alec stood from the chair, intending to go and wake him up out of his nightmare. The blue strands of magic erupted and tripled, their color flashing and turning into a deep red, striking the air around the warlock until his bed seemed to be in flames.

Alec didn't hesitate he hurled himself towards Magnus, expecting the blood red magic to burn him. Instead as soon as his skin meet the exposed magic it reverberated, it's color returning to a bright blue. An overwhelming joy engulfed Alec as the magic quickly surrounded him instead, all the red evaporating to leave a fluorescent blue in its place.

The magic recognized him. It accepted him as it's partner, lover, it's master. It was a part of magnus that knew no time or distance or dimension. It only knew the irrevocable bond it held with the shadowhunter. A bond born out of love.

The happiness it was exuding was enough to make Alec dizzy, almost enough to forget the limp figure of Magnus on the grand bed. Almost. Alec pulled against the magic, making his way to Magnus, the magic still engulfing him. The moment Alec's hand touched Magnus's shoulder the magic sparked and everything went blank.

The warlock looked at the line of Silent Brothers, their hoods thrown back and their eyes and mouths which were usually sewed together ripped apart to reveal pure darkness. In their midst stood his mother, her appearance resembling that of the brothers. The boy had been terrified, filled with horror, tempted to simply jump from the cliff they stood on just to escape the horrible people in front of him.

Yet the boy had not run, instead he had looked at each of the monsters with growing anger. They dare threaten him, Prince of Edom, son of Asmodeus. He had learned the truth only recently, but already it had opened his eyes to his place in life. He was a prince, with unlimited powers. He was meant to rule the world.

He had summoned his power, the magic crackling around him, a sinister smile growing on his face. The monsters took a step forward but the boy simply extended an arm and a strike of red magic hit one of the monsters in the chest, incinerating him on the spot.

The warlock laughed, enjoying the uneasiness that passed through the line of monsters, who had clearly expected him to simply give up. Another strike of red magic flowed from the boy burning two more of the monsters. His mother remained unharmed however and she alone seemed unafraid.

Just as he was about to send another burst of magic at his attackers his magic disappeared. The fear that engulfed him then was absolute, half of himself suddenly missing. He fell to his knees, and the monsters took the opportunity to attack him. The warlock looked up as his mother extended her hand, her nails as sharp as claws, and then suddenly stop. In a flash the hand was sliced off and his mother howled in pain failing back.

In the darkness stood an Angel his hair billowing in the air and a sword of shimmering silver at his hand. The boy squinted and realised that his magic was surrounding the angel, shimmering a pure blue. The monsters rushed at him but the angel quickly killed them all with simple swipes of his sword.

The boy stared in admiration at the back of the angel, his eyes too filled with wonder to see the runes. The angel slowly turned to the warlock, his shimmering blue eyes the same color as his magic.

Magnus jumped back as he woke up inside the boy, staring at Alec as he stood in the center of a pile of bodies.

"Are you going to kill me now, deeming me a demon ?" Magnus asked in a dry voice.

Alec frowned as he dropped his shoulders an inch.

"Umm, I don't … I think I'm inside your dream." An extreme blush flooded his cheeks as he uttered the sentence and Magnus stared at him.

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up but your mafic went red, and then it wouldn't leave me, and then.."

"That's enough Alec, I understand. "

They stared at the fallen brothers, their limbs bloody, their eyes staring into space. Magnus felt a revolution rose in him as he recognized Brother Yeraiah in the fallen bodies. He had been the brother who had found Magnus and had taken him under his wong so to speak. Alec looked bewildered as he stared into the darkness.

"Can you wake up?"

"I don't think so. I can't really control my dream, I simply get pulled along." Magnus said, secretly trying to pull his magic back to himself. He was in a younger body, more easily manipulated by his emotions than he normally was, and the image of Alec surrounded by his magic was annoying. The shadowhunter didn't seem to notice, instead he turned his head and closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face.

Magnus wondered if he was about to leave him. Suddenly it didn't matter as much if he kept his magic, being alone with the corpses of the fallen was much much worse. Of Course he knew Alec would wake him up, but dream time can be strange and he could be stuck there for hours in the second it would take to wake him up.

The air shimmers around them and suddenly the corpses began to disappear, a glittering sun appearing behind the separating clouds. Great monuments of steel began to grow, blotting out the clearing sky and the ground began to rumble, the dirt was replaced by a darker more solid element. Strange metallic creatures formed on top of the ground. Smaller buildings began to form, and then people, all of them different began to appear, walking casually through the forming streets. Sound suddenly filled the silence, a million different sounds, and smells and sights. Magnus could hear a man screaming down the street at another man, and the metallic creatures were making a horrible sound. A lighted square appeared and he could see people through it. And the people !

There were women barely clothed with hairs in all the colors of the rainbow, and their skin filled with marks, and men walking hand in hand with another man and old people screaming at the youngsters that passed by with a small device on their hands. It was breathtaking. Magnus loved it.

When Alec opened his eyes he was smiling wide, his eyes childlike as they stared at their surroundings.

"I guess I can manipulate your dreams." HIs smile melted Magnus's heart and he was momentarily lost in his eyes. Magnus chuckled and turned his eyes back on the street, trying to take in all the changes. Alec smirked and grabbed Magnus's hand, startling him so much that he nearly yelped.

"There is one more thing to make this home. " He murmured and closed his eyes once more, a soft light emanating from their joined hands. The clothing Magnus had been wearing disappeared, replaced by a pair of tight red pants and a billowing black shirt that curved to reveal most of his chest. Rings appeared on his hands along with necklaces around his neck and a pair of stunning shoes. His hair lifted and shortened, forming spikes along his head, and Magnus could see his face changing too as if someone had taken him out of his body to rearrange it. Makeup began covering his eyes along with glitter and more glitter.

Magnus didn't look like himself, not the young boy he had been at the beginning of his dream or the warlock he knew he was in his present. Yet he felt comfortable in the clothing, almost as if he had always been wearing them.

Alec was looking at him with amusement and affection, his eyes sparkling with mischievous fun. He turned, still holding Magnus's hand and walked into one of the smaller buildings. It's interior was as much of a shock to Magnus as the outside had been. Alec stopped in front of a counter and then shrugged and just walked on down to a wierd table near a window. Two cups filled with a brown liquid appeared in front of them and Magnus marveled at the similarity of this to his own magic.

"What is all this?"

"This is my world. It's New York City in the future. "


	23. Magnus (06-27 05:49:57)

Magnus

Magnus stared at the cup in front of him, hesitating even as Alec drank his greedily. There was a strong aroma coming from it, pleasant but unfamiliar. He went against his better judgment and brought the cup to his lips, rationalizing that you can't possibly die in a dream. The hot, thick liquid slid between his lips, traveling down his throat in a warm carnaval as it sent his taste buds into overdrive .

"What is this ?" He gasped, drinking more of the delicious liquid. He turned as a warm laugh escaped Alec and he blushed. Alexander was a very handsome man after all, even more so when such unadultur joy swept his face.

"That's actually your favorite, a sugar bomb if you ask me but it's your death not mine." Alec smirked, then seeing the complete confusion still dominating Magnus he sighed. " It's coffee Magnus. And this is our favorite downtown coffee shop. And that is your favorite pastry from a smaller store down the street. "

Magnus blinked as a plate holding some sort of dessert appeared in front of him. Much less hesitant now, Magnus grabbed a fork and got a charitable amount into it before taking a bite. It seemed to be coconut infused and the bread almost dissolved on his tongue.

There was some silence as they both enjoyed the coffee and desserts Alec had made appear. There was a part of Magnus that knew, without a shadow of doubt that he was currently dreaming. But the part of him that was tasting the delicious food and drink, could not comprehend how this could be a dream, yet feel and taste so vivid. It made his head throb the more he thought about, so he searched for a conversation topic, until something he had been wondering popped in his head.

"Alec .." Magnus said tentative, watching as the shadowhunter looked up at him sheepishly with crumbs all around his mouth.

"Yeah?" He answered, his mouth still filled with one of the desserts.

"You come from the future. You have the knowledge of the past all in your head. Yet all of you seem so eager to return to your time period. Is there nothing you would change in the past ?" Magnus took a breath, not knowing if he had hit too close to a nerve.

Alec looked away for a moment, and in an instant the coffee shop was replaced by a long stretch of dirt, with some odd buildings in the distance. Magnus blinked away the disorientation, and gasped as below his feet appeared a humongous hole, filled to the brim with what appeared to be bodies.

The coconut infused pastry threatened to leave his body as he took in the broken bodies. He teared his eyes away, noticing the buildings surrounded by a tall chain link fence, the ones that were highly uncommon in England. He stared as he saw shadows of men walking in between the buildings, their eyes hollowed and their bones poking through the spare clothing. He turned quickly to make sure that Alec was still there, and had not simply left him.

Alec was standing looking indifferently at the man walking by the buildings, his eyes ice cold. Magnus wondered if Asmodus' power to manipulate dreams had infected him, when Alec suddenly laughed. Magnus flinched and stepped away from him, which drew Alec's attention to him. His eyes instantly melted and a soft blue glow surrounded him.

"I'm sorry. I know this is not what you were expecting. It's just, I wish this was my answer to you. " Alec finally said, his eyes returning to the man. "I wish I could be so honorable."

"Whatever do you mean." He finally whispered back. There was so much pain, so much horror and fear in the dead and in the living that it was getting hard to see straight. He suddenly wanted to blow the fence open, and take every single person inside his arms, to cure them and love them.

"You asked if there was anything in the past that I might like to change. I wish this was my answer. I want to be able to say that I want to stop this from happening, and all other crimes against humanity. We are supposed to be their protectors. Yet when they needed us most, we were too busy thinking of ourselves to notice this genocide. We didn't stop it, and now this is what I should yearn to prevent. But it's not. When you ask me that, this isn't my first thought."

He was still lost in the terrifying view, so it took him a second to catch up.

"Do you mean to say that this is real? This will happen ?" His voice trembled despite his best efforts.

"It's still a ways off, but yeah it is going to happen. It will be known as the holocost. A mundane started it, but a demon pushed it along. It took millions of men and shadowhunters to end it."

"If this isn't your first answer, then what is?"

The scenery began to change, the bodies and the man disappeared, and Magnus was surprised by his sadness at leaving the man behind. What began to form was a paradise, filled with whiteness and glorious waterfalls. It made no sense. Alec turned to see his confusion and rushed to explain.

"It's heaven. And these people are the people I lost, or that my friends lost, or that you lost. These are the people I want to save."

Magnus stared at a couple of shadowhunters passing by them, paying them no attention, rushing to one of the golden buildings in the far end of their vision. He startled as he saw Ragnor leaning down from a floating cloud with a glass of wine in one hand and a bottle in the other. He was looking down at Raphael who was playing with some instruments.

It was as if the monsters that had been tormenting him nightly had finally managed to pierce his heart. He stumbled back as he realized what Alec was saying. His friends, his little moody cabbage and the broody vampire … would die. A single tear slid down his cheek before he could stop it, catching Alec's attention.

"I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, they won't die for many years to come." He blushed as he realized what he had just said, looking away from Magnus.

Magnus took in all of the people around him. There were shadowhunters, but also Warlocks, wolves, vampires and even fairies. Another realization struck him. Alec believed that all of these people belonged in heaven. Even the downworlders, even the children of demons.

"There is someone. Someone special." Alec said, just above a whisper and started to move, or more like float along the clouds, with Magnus walking behind him.

At last they reached a small golden house, with the door opened. The glimmering light left a brilliant light into the room behind the door, illuminating a small creature holed up in some sort of blanket. There were books all around the little creature, with indistinguishable figures drawn on their covers. It took a second before Magnus realized the little creature was just a child, with huge round glasses, messy hair and bright eyes, who had a book in one of his hands and a soldier toy in his other hand.

"That's Max. My brother. He died in the war. " There was a tremor in his voice, and such sadness in his eyes that it broke Magnus's heart. He reached out his hand and laid it softly on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Alexander." Was all he managed to say before the clouds disappeared and Mganus was freefalling in complete darkness.

He screamed and tried desperately to find something to hold onto, or at the very least slow his fall but he continued to fall for what seemed to be an eternity. Every bone in his body hurt as he slammed down into his own body. It was hard to blink, or even breath for a second, before his chest relaxed and the tension left.

Magnus was holding Alec's hand, half out of bed with his feet dangling over the edge. Alec sat bolt upright, his attention immediately drawn to the door. Not a second later, Jessamine burst inside, dragging a half conscious Isabelle behind her.

The ground seemed to scream as it tembled, sending everyone in Magnus's room stumbling, including Magnus who fell off the bed. A large piece of the ceiling cracked and fell where Magnus had just been laying. Adrenaline rushed his body and his magic simmered around himself, both protective and at the ready to attack.

Jessamine was shouting, but it was hard to make out anything over the sound of the house falling. Isabelle was clutching the ball of magic, even as a cut on her head gushed out blood at an alarming rate. Alexander was trying to lift him, but Magnus kept stumbling, still too dazed to completely understand the situation.

Alexander pulled out a knife and threw it at the window, shattering the glass into a million little pieces, which surprised Magnus since he would have guessed all the windows should already be broken what with the house falling on their heads. Jessamine hesitated slightly before rushing to the window and pushing Isabelle out, quickly following her. Alec wasn't far behind her, still pulling Magnus along, until they reached the window and he pushed him out.

His back hit the ground with a resounding pound, sending the breath out of his chest. He hadn't even stood up when Alec had already slipped through the window and was pulling him again. The sun was blocked by dark clouds, raindrops falling calmly towards earth. Their horses were trained to stay calm under intense pressure, so they had remained camly standing under their stables. Jessamine had already managed to sling Isabelle over one and was hurriedly climbing into it's back.

Alec tried to pull Magnus onto the black mustang of the institute but Magnus couldn't bear to leave his own horse behind and feebly pulled against him. Realising what it was he wanted he slowly let his arm go and waited until Magnus had mounted before swinging onto his horse. They set at a gallop, the horse raising as the destruction of Magnus's home continued behind them.

Magnus wasn't materialistic, he had lost his home before, yet there still remained a ting of fury at the invasion of his territory. He half turned, holding tightly to the rains with one hand to get a clearer view of his house. There were winged demons sweeping down to get rocks, carriages, anything capable of causing damage and throwing them with surprising force into the house. On the ground were smaller demons, rushing in and out of the house, their hands and in some cases tentacles filled to the brim with some of Magnus precious books.

In the blink of an eye Magnus was holding a sizzling blue net, which he lightly threw in the direction of the smaller demons. As soon as the net touched them they began to melt, their cries inhumanly loud. The net quickly tightened until the demons finally died, their remains returning to hell, all that was left inside the net were the books.

His horse, having been startled by the demon cries, ran too close to a tree, effectively sending a branch right into Magnus's head. He managed to stay on the horse but the pain left him momentarily blind and the net fell limp against the ground, the blue slowly fading.

One of the flying demons turned his attention to the fleeing horses, quickly leaving it's position in the pursuit of human meat. The other demons seeing one of their own leave, noticed the horses and immediately followed in its lead.

Magnus still couldn't see, a warm liquid flowing from somewhere in his head down into his eyes. Yet he could hear the sound of the demons wings quickly growing louder, and his magic instinctively reacted, forming into a blazing ball, that flew for the nearest demon hitting it on the chest and killing it on the spot.

This only made the demons hurry their pursuit, one sweeping so low that its talons managed to catch onto Magnus's shirt. The silent sound of a whistling arrow passad an inch from Magnus's head and into the demon. Magnus was released and he furiously wiped his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He popped one eye open, seeing the shadow of a horse with two girls on its back turn down a path and disappear. He also managed to see a glowing bow being held by Alec as he aimed for the next demon.

They began to pass by more houses nearing the heart of the city. It was already mid afternoon and the streets were filled to the brim with mundanes. Magnus cursed and sent a vast majority of his magic to move the mundanes out of the way and into relative safety. Their eyes would glaze over and they would feel an undeniable urge to move elsewhere. His magic was begging to run low, and he struggled to ignore his bleeding head and concentrate on the mundanes.

Alexander was killing demons left and right but more pooped up, seeming to provide an endless amount of demons. Finally over the rooftops of nearby buildings the institute could be seen, and Magnus finally realized that Alec had been leading them there the whole time.

Magnus sent out a last wave of his power to the mundanes quickly moving them and the rest of his magic to the horses, the magic sending them 2 times faster towards the imposing sanctuary. The gates swung opened, a tall figure with golden hair already standing in the middle, a blazing sword in his hand.


End file.
